Bloodshed
by Ibiki's Lover
Summary: My name is Mink. Mink Urahara. My father is Kisuke Urahara and I was abused when I was young. This is my story. I only own Mink, her zanpakutos, her mother, and the story line (if it makes any sense).
1. Chapter 1

I dont own bleach .  
I just own Mink and her mother also her swords and the story but none of the bleach characters.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #222222; font-family:  
Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;  
font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color:  
#ff0000; font-family: corsiva;"A scream split the calm night. The man instantly awoke and looked over at his wife that was panting and screaming up a storm./span/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

The other kids are playing in the playground behind the orphanage. One girl sits all alone in the corner of the orphanage. It's a hot summer day in the middle of August. The year is 2012. The orphanage is in Thailand. The girl in the corner is mee. My name in Mink but everyone calls mee "M" for short. I came to the orphanage when I was six. I'm sixteen now. I have silver hair that goes past my waist, pure white eyes that change with my mood and I am covered from my neck down to my ankles in scars and all the way down to my wrists. My height is 5'6'' and I have an hourglass figure. All of the other kids don't like mee and they ignore mee or pick on mee. The only friends I have are ghosts. At least they like mee and wanna play with mee. No one else wants to. The kids call mee rude names cuz I'm different. Also, the other kids have black hair and normal eyes. They don't understand that I have no clue if my dad is gunna come back for mee. He promised mee when I was being forcefully taken away from him. Did I mention that I can read minds? No? Oops, my bad. Ohh well.

One day I was sitting all alone, as usual. A man came into the orphanage. Why is he here? Who is this man? Is it possible that he is gunna adopt mee? Probably not. No one adopts mee when they came here. All the other kids were doing crafts and art. Not mee. That's not for me. The man looked at them and then looked at mee, he was confused. I knew wat he was thinking, I always know wat people are thinking.

_Why is that girl all alone and not with these other kids? Doesn't she like crafts and art?_

Mr. Komochi, who's the person in charge of the orphanage asked: "Can I help you, sir?"

The man looked at him and replied: "Yes you can help mee. I'm a bit confused on why that girl in the corner isn't with the other kids and doing crafts and arts."

"She doesn't socialize with others very well."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well I don't know why not but when she came here, the other kids quickly disliked her and she tried to fit in with them but they ignored her. Since then, she's always alone."

The man turned away from Mr. Komochi. He pivoted on his feet and started to walk to mee. What the hell? He is standing in front of mee. Then I heard: "Hello. What is your name girl?"

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. No one has ever talked to mee, not since I came here. Even though I didn't respond, everyone had heard wat this strange man had said. They all whispered to one another and wondered if this man was out of his mind.

"Umm, hello? Little miss?"

"Huh?" I responded.

That was the first thing that I have ever said to anyone. Everyone was shocked and didn't know wat to do or say. Ha serves them right.

"What's your name?"

"Ohh, its M."

"M? Huh. Nice name. What is it short for? If I can ask."

"It's short for Mink. Who are you?"

I finally noticed that the loser Mr. Komochi had walked up near us.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to adopt you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? NO ONE HAS EVER OFFERED TO ADOPT HER!"

The mysterious man sighed. "You heard mee correctly. If it is alright with her, I'd love it if she let mee adopt her."

"Well M? What do you got to say about this?"

I nodded my head yes. I knew that he was gunna take mee away from here.

"I know that you can speak M. So speak and say yes or no!"

"I wouldn't yell at her if I were you. I don't like it when people yell at kids. Do you yell at the other kids in this orphanage? I didn't think so. So, keep your mouth shut or you'll get hurt."

"Are you threatening mee? I can say what I want to."

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER! YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP CUZ YOU'RE HURTIN' MY HEAD!"I yelled at them. I had enough. My head is hurtin' like crazy and that fat cow of a nun took my music. Wat a bitch. The only thing that could ever stop the voices and thoughts in my head was music. Loud, heavy metal music.

"What did you say to mee?"

"You heard mee."

"I really don't like your attitude little missy."

I laughed. "I really don't give a shit wat you like or don't like, you stupid asshole." I had stood up and was glaring at Mr. Komochi. Fuck, I really hate this asshole. My eyes are red right now. Oops. Ohh well.

The man was near me. "Umm, do you know your last name?"

"Yaa I know my last name. Why?

"Just wondering."

"No, seriously. Why do u wanna know if I know my last name for?"

Right then, the man's cell phone ringed. He answered the call.

"Hello. Yes, I did. Yes, I'm 100% positive about this one. Yaa yaa yaa, don't worry. I'm in Thailand."

He hung up the phone after a bit of talking with the other person.

"Soo, what's your last name girl?"

"My name is Mink. Mink Urahara. My father owns a shop in Karakura Town. In Japan. I am Japanese. Who are you?"

"My name is Mutsu. Yakamo Mutsu. I also came from Japan. I know who you are, Mink. Like you, I come from Karakura Town. But unlike you, I wasn't abused by my mother or taken away by C.A.S."

Mr. Komochi looked at the man and asked him: "Do you really wanna adopt this girl? Why not someone else with a nicer attitude?"

Mr. Mutsu looked at Mr. Komochi and said to him: "If you think for one second that you could even try to change my mind, you are dead wrong. Mink's dad wanted mee to find his daughter and bring her back to him. He also told mee to give this to Mink." He handed me a sketching pad. I know this sketching pad. It was the one that I use to sketch and draw in whenever I was bored or lonely when I was with mommy.

"Where is my dad? He sent you, right? I knew that he would do anything that he could do to find mee. He promised mee. That day . . . . when I was being taken away from him. I miss him. Wat happened to my mom? Do you know?"

Yakamo shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Mr. Komochi looked at Yakamo and looked at me and looked back at Yakamo. "Alright. If you wanna adopt her, come with mee and we can get the papers filled out." With that, Mr. Komochi turned and walked to his office. I really hate him. He thinks that he owns this place. He doesn't. Yakamo was right behind Komochi when I heard: "Ohh, Mink, you can go pack your things. This won't take long."

I rolled my eyes. They were back to white. Their normal colour. "Whatever. Like I care."

They went into Komochi's office and started on the adoption papers. It didn't take very long to do the paperwork. After a bit, they came back out. Yakamo was holding papers. I knew wat it meant. Yakamo has actually adopted mee. I know why he did it. I can read his mind. _You better be happy, old boy. I got our daughter for you. I better call you to tell you. I'll do it on the plane._

Soo, my father wanted Yakamo to adopt mee until I'm eighteen. Interesting.

"You didn't pack. Why didn't you pack?"

I shrugged. I didn't care.

"I don't care. I never did so why start now?"

He sighed. "Where is your stuff?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care cuz I'm your new dad. That's why I care, Mink. So, go to your room and pack your things."

"You're not my dad. You never will be. I don't want you as a father, I want MY father." I walked away to my room. Why would he want a freak like mee? I couldn't understand him.

I can see ghosts and read minds. That makes mee a freak. Right? I came to my room. It is spotless and clean. I know where everything is in my room. He said to pack everything I have. Okk I will. That's when I heard a noise behind me.

"Mink? Are you gunna leave? Do you need a suitcase for your things?"

It was the old nun that likes me. She said that wat I have are gifts. I'm unique. That's wat she said. Those are the exact words she said to me. She handed me a black suitcase.

"It was with you when you came here nearly eleven years ago. I'm going to miss you. You know that."

"I know. I'm gunna miss you too. You were the only one who cared wat happened to mee."

"Want mee to help you pack your things?"

I nodded.

After I got all my stuff packed, the old lady surprised me by hugging mee fiercely and gave mee a present. It was a black and silver outfit, completed with high heel boots. It also had a collar and emo wristbands and leg bands. "Thank you soo much." I whispered.

"Ohh you're welcome. It was nothing."

"To you it's nothing but to mee, it's the best thing I ever got."

"Mink? Time to go."

I nodded. "Bye. You were always the mother I know I should have had. You were the only one that cared about mee. I will never forget you." I whispered to the old lady. She smiled back at mee. I had an idea. I took off my white locket. It has a picture of mee. I handed it to her and said: "Here I want you to keep this."

She looked at my locket then back at mee. She has a matching locket on her throat. She took hers off and handed it to mee. Mine is white while hers is black. Her locket has a picture of her in it. She nodded at mee and I knew wat she wanted to say to mee.

_You keep mine then. I will never forget you, Mink._

"Ready?"

I nodded yes. My new dad and I walked out of the orphanage when I got another idea. I stopped and looked back at everyone that hated mee for no reason. I was soo pissed. I didn't know wat I did to make these people hate mee. I didn't do anything wrong. I never should have been born, I realize that now. Ha. Wat a laugh. What's gunna happen to mee now? I kinda don't wanna go with him but at the same time I do wanna go with him. I'm confused, and I really don't like that emotion.

"I know that you people never like mee and you know what? That feeling is mutual. I hate you. Not once have you ever tried to understand mee. Y'all are bitches!"

I turned my back at them and walked to where my new dad was waiting. He lifted his eyebrow. He nodded and lead the way to his car. When we were outside, he went to get his car. He drove it back to where I was standing. It was not a car. It was a Porsche. Hot damn. Not only is it a Porsche, but it's black with silver flames.

"Come on and get in already, Mink I'm not gunna bite."

"Okk. But umm, where do I put my suitcase?"

"Put it in the back and you can sit in the passenger seat if you wanna."

"Okk." I opened the back door and put my suitcase on the floor. Then I closed the door and opened the passenger seat door, sat down and put on my belt. When that was done, he drove to the airport.

"Why are we here for?"

"We are gunna go home."

"You mean that we are gunna go back to Japan?"

"Yes. We are going back to Japan. I live in Japan. Remember? I told you that already."

I smiled meekly. "Yaa you did tell mee that. You live in Karakura Town."

We arrived at the airport after about a few minutes. The orphanage was only a few minutes away from the airport cuz it's easier to drive to the orphanage and back to the airport within a few minutes and gone to somewhere else other than Thailand. I've been living in Thailand for almost eleven years. I had to learn how to speak their language. There was a man near one of the jets. I think it was a jet. I'm not very sure.

"Is that a jet?" I asked Yakamo.

"Yes it is. And it is my jet. Do you like it?"

I nodded. I knew that it was his. I know wat he was thinking. He was hoping that I would like it and he didn't want to brag about having soo much money. He can be a bit slow.

We drove near the jet and I saw wat it really looked like. It was black with silver flames. It is really nice, but I don't wanna tell him that cuz it'll go to his head. Hehe.

We got out of the Porsche. The man I saw was coming over to where Yakamo and I stood.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mutsu. Your jet it ready to take off for Japan. Who is this young miss?"

He was looking at me. At my eyes. At my clothes. I ducked my head, soo that he wouldn't catch the colour of my eyes.

"This is my new daughter. Thank you for taking care of my jet. Mink, why don't you get your suitcase."

"Yaa sure." I mumbled. I have a really bad feeling about that man. I don't know why though. I just do. I get bad feelings sometimes about people I just met. I

went to the Porsche and got my suitcase out of the back. I walked back slowly to Yakamo and that strange man. He looked to be about mid-20's, but I'm not sure.

I got to where the man and Yakamo was standing.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Stone. I appreciate it."

The man nodded. "You're welcome. Hope you have a good flight, Mr. and Miss Mutsu."

With that, the man walked away. "That was Mr. Stone. Whenever I'm in Thailand, he looks after my jet. I need to get my Porsche on the jet."

Yakamo left me where I was standing and got his Porsche on the jet.

We got on the jet. When the jet took off, Yakamo pulled out his phone and called someone.  
"Heyy, old boy."

I heard a reply but I wasn't sure about was it was.

Yakamo laughed. "Yaa. I know. I'm sure I have her. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her until she's eighteen."

There was more mumbling. More laughter. I was dead tired. I didn't want to go sleep just yet. I wanted to hear the conversation. I don't think that I'll be able to though. Yakamo and whoever he is talking to are talking in hushed tones soo that I won't hear them talking.

"Yaa yaa yaa. I know already. I'm not stupid. Yes, we are on my jet. Don't worry so much. You know that mee and my family will take good care of Mink. Look old boy, I know that you wanna see Mink, but give it a while and maybe she will be able to see the rest of Karakura Town. She is gunna go into grade eleven. Wat do you mean? Yes. I know. She will have to take tests to see wat level she is at. Yes, for everything. I'm not sure wat level she at. I don't even think that the orphanage even bothered with her. Yaa, yaa, yaa. Sure. I got to go. Bye. I'll call you when we are almost there."

He hung up his cell. He noticed me looking at him. He smiled.

"Don't bother. I already know. It's none of my business."

He looked shocked. Why does he look shocked for? I know what's my business and what's not my business.

"Ohh and my level for education is at a normal grade elevens mark. I guess it's a bit higher than a normal grade 11." I shrugged. I knew wat they wanted to teach the kids. We had a tutor for our education. No one wanted to tutor me soo I tutored myself. "Ohh and they didn't bother with giving mee a tutor for my education. I tutored myself." I added.

Yakamo looked even more shocked. I know what he's thinking.

_Why didn't they bother with her? She looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off in that orphanage. I'm glad that I got her out of there._

I lifted my eyebrow. Really? Nice. I didn't think of that. Ripping someone's head off. Hmm... maybe I should have. But then again, I am kind of glad that I didn't soo I didn't go to jail or anything.

"What? Mink? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I only smiled. He doesn't know that I can read minds. Hehe.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all. Soo, what's your family like anyway?"

Yakamo smiled. "You mean our family? They are nice and caring. I have a wife, a daughter, and a son. Now I have two daughters. My son's name is Toji. Tomo is my other daughter. They'll accept you. Tomo will love to have an older sister. Toji probably won't really care for another sister. But he'll come around. He loves Tomo. Sooner or later, he'll come to love you."

Yakamo was smirking. "But not in that way. You know, the one where he would want to marry you. I meant the love for a sibling. He's very protective of Tomo. Toji is fifteen. He is gunna turn sixteen soon. You are older than him. You're sixteen right?"

"Yaa. I am sixteen but soon I'll be seventeen."

Yakamo was nodding. "Right. You were born on August 27th. Right?"

I nodded. "Well, that's in a week. Holy. You look really tired. Why don't you go to sleep. We have a long way to go with the speed my jet is going."

I nodded again. I am really tired. "Wat about you though? You look like crap as well. I hardly ever sleep. I don't mind it though. A lot of the kids at the orphanage wanted to hurt mee. They always found a way to hurt mee. But I didn't mind." I was talking about the orphanage and I was talking about wat it was like. I know that I should shut up but for some odd reason, I couldn't. It's like my mind wanted me to tell Yakamo about my time at the orphanage. I was soo tired. I never get any sleep at the orphanage whenever the kids are near. I'm always awake. It was taking a toll on mee and I hated it. Hated my weakness for fear of those kids. Hated my mother for wat she did to mee. Hated her. But I couldn't hate my dad for letting them take mee. Wait . . . . they didn't take mee of my own free will. No, they were forcefully taking mee away from my dad that night when I ran to my dad. C.A.S was there and they thought that my dad was the one responsible for my scars. He wasn't. I told them that it was my mom. She needed help. A lot of it. It didn't matter. They didn't believe mee when I told them. I hated the C.A.S. I ran to my dad's that night cuz of mom. She hurt mee again and again and again. It was as if she couldn't get enough of hurting mee. As if she wanted to . . . . kill me. That's it. She wanted to kill mee! I felt tears coming to my eyes and they went down my face. I hope Yakamo didn't notice. Why? Why did you want to kill mee for? Mom, why? Please! I have soo many questions but no answers. At least I know why my mother had hurt mee. Not only was she trying to hurt dad, but she wanted to kill mee. She truly hated mee and she wanted mee to die. Just for being born. Or something like that. I went to sleep. Exhaustion won over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

I was thrashing in my seat and I didn't even know it.

"MINK!? Wake up! It's okay. You're safe. No one is gunna take you away again. I promise you."

"Dad? Is that you? Dad! Help me!" I was still thrashing around. I couldn't understand. I didn't know wat was happening and I couldn't find dad.

I slowly started to wake up. Where am I? Who is this? He's not my dad. But how does he know my name? My thoughts were still on wat was in my dream. It was a nightmare. That's really funny cuz I hardly ever get nightmares.

"Mink? Are you alright? It's okk. It was only a nightmare from the sounds of it." It was Yakamo. Now all the memories of the day before came rushing back to me. It made my head spin. Damnit.

Yakamo was looking at mee with a lot of concern in his face and eyes. He wanted to know if I was alright. And if the nightmare was gone. He was scared. Why is he scared for? He has nothing to be scared of.

"Are you alright? Mink? Answer mee, Mink."

"I'm alright. Really, I am. There's nothing to be scared of. It was only a nightmare." More like a memory when I was younger. When I was with my mom. Those wounds still hurt. It's better to hate everything. In hatred, there is no love. Nothing to hurt yourself by. I knew that Yakamo didn't believe me. He could probably see it in my face.

"Why were you crying before you went to sleep?"

DAMNIT! He saw? How did he see mee shed a few tears? Damn. Damn. DAMN!

"Mink, answer mee, please. Why were you crying?"

"It was nothing. Just . . . ." I had trailed off.

"Just what? And it's not nothing if you were crying. It's just a memory. I'm right, right? A bad memory."

He was right. It was just a really bad memory. It still hurts mee whenever I think about wat had happened when I was younger.

"You're right. It's just a memory. I hate it. Hate that I have to live with the scars that my mother gave mee. My MOTHER! She hated mee. I knew it. She yelled at mee. Saying that I never should have been born. I was a mistake. Just go away. I don't want to talk about it."

"Mink?"

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled. I can't stand this. This . . . .this . . . .this weakness. If my parents had truly loved mee, then wat happened shouldn't have happened. It's really obvious that they hated mee. At least my mom hated mee. My dad had actually loved mee. He's the only one that had ever truly loved mee. Really? Why does everyone think that I need to talk about my past. I can never understand it at all. People. They are really weird sometimes. Soo glad I'm not like most people.

"Are you sure that you are alright? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Definitely not talking to you. Never gunna ask for anything or gunna tell you anything about my past. I'm sure that you can just call whoever you called and ask them about my past. I am also sure that they can tell you wat happened when I was younger."

Yakamo was looking bewildered. He didn't know wat to say to me.

He was nodding. "Okk. I get it."

I knew that he did get it. He would probably call and ask about mee. Why does my dad wanna have mee back? Why did he send a guy that would adopt mee? Why didn't he come himself? These are some of the questions that I have. There are no answers for mee right now. Damn I really hate that. We were still in the sky. It would take a while to land in Japan. Wat should I do right now? My stomach growled. I hungry. Yakamo looked at me. He smiled.

"I see that you are hungry. It's a good thing that I had ordered some lunch a while ago. Hope you will enjoy wat I ordered."

Right then, a woman in a flight attendant outfit came with a cart. It had some food in it. Also some drinks. But wasn't sure wat type of drinks. My stomach was growling up a storm. It wouldn't shut up. The woman looked at mee and smiled. Shut up. The woman looked at mee and I knew wat she was thinking cuz it was soo simple.

_Wow. This girl must be really hungry if her stomach is growling like that. Didn't she get fed wherever she had come from? Or did they just starve her half to death? Poor girl._

Ohh come on. I hate it when people have pity for mee. At least she didn't see the scars on my back. Or on the rest of my body. Wat would she have now? Wat emotion would be on her face. An emotion that would be easy to read? Why can't everyone just leave mee alone? They look at mee like I'm some fragile glass flower or something that will break if handled wrong. My stomach didn't want to shut up. It was rumbling like an upcoming storm. If I was hungry, then I guess I'll just eat some food. Maybe that will shut my stomach up.

After devouring a few plates full of food and about two drinks, my stomach had finally shut up. It was satisfied and quite quiet for a stomach. I was starting to feel a little sleepy again. It was hard to get any sleep at the orphanage. After a few minutes, I went to sleep again. It seems that I am really tired.

After about six hours on the jet, it was landing. That was when I woke up from my sleep. Wait, I feel asleep again? When did that happen?

"Mink. Come on and get up. We are back in Japan. Our family is down near the strip waiting for our arrival."

Great. Meeting my new family. Just fan-fucking-tastic. I don't wanna meet them.

"Are they like you or are they crazy?"

Yakamo laughed. "No, they're not crazy and they're kind of not like mee."

W.T.F? "Wat do you mean? "Kind of not like mee?" Wat does that mean?"

He laughed some more. "I mean that they are not like mee, well kind of anyways. My kids are just normal teenagers. My wife, well let's just say that we won't go there."

My eyes went a fiery orange for annoyance. Is he even serious? Doubt it. Why does he even try to make mee laugh? It won't happen. He is such an idiot and he is very slow. I love insulting people. It's funn. The jet came to a complete stop.

"Sir? We just landed."

Yakamo nodded. He knew. He isn't dumb. I know that.

"Look, Mink. Look outside the window. Wat do you see?"

I looked out the window, and I saw a woman standing there. She was alone.

"There's a woman there. She's alone. Is that your wife?"

"Yes. She's my wife and your new mother. I know that it will take awhile for you to trust another female."

We left the jet. We started to walk towards the woman. She was smiling. It was like she couldn't wait for Yakamo to come to their home. I stopped walking. Yakamo didn't notice that I stopped walking. He had eyes only for his wife. He was right. It will take a long time for mee to trust another female.

"Heyy Yakamo."

Yakamo smiled. "Heyy. Miss mee? Where's Toji and Tomo? I thought that they would be here to greet someone."

Yakamo turned around and spoke again. "Come here, Mink. No one's gunna hurt you. I promise. I want you to meet your new mother."

I came forward hesitantly. Wat should I do? Wat should I say to her? I don't know wat to do.

"It's alright. Honey, meet Mink. Mink, meet your new mother."

"Wat? New mother? Who is this girl? Why is she with you?"

"Honey, calm down. I adopted her in Thailand."

She didn't look very calm. Especially after wat Yakamo said. Hehe oops. Why don't you like mee? Wat did I do to you? First impression? Not so good. She needs to work on her people skills.

"Adopted her in Thailand? Are you crazy? You must be kidding mee. Right? This must be a joke. There is no way that you adopted her! Just look at her! She is in all black. Look at her clothing. The clothes make her look like a prostitute. At least cover up. Do you want people to call you names? Mink?"

Really? I look like a prostitute? You really should take a look in a mirror.

"Don't you call mee by my name. You can call mee M. And you should look in the mirror. Ohh, wait, did the mirror break when you looked in it? You look like a prostitute, not mee. You really suck at people skills. And my first impression of you it wasn't very good. I thought that you were a crazy psycho person who should be in a mental institute. Also, I really couldn't give a damn wat people thought of mee cuz I've been called worse than a slut or a whore. It doesn't bother mee. Cuz I don't care."

With that I walked away.

"She is very rude and inconsiderate. Why did you adopt her for? We already have two kids. Two is enough. Three is too much."

"Hush, Honey. She is very nice actually. Don't worry. She needs some time to adjust. Plus, school is almost here. We need to get her adjusted to Karakura Town again. Tomo will love to have an older sister."

"Wat do you mean "we need to get her adjusted to Karakura Town again"? Wat about Toji? She is fifteen isn't she? Wat will he say?"

"Mink is sixteen. Almost seventeen. And she use to live in this town when she was younger. I don't think Toji will mind having an older sister. Don't worry soo much, Honey."

I walked back to Yakamo and his wife. I really can't stand her. She sounds like my mother. My mother was a bitch. She hated mee. The feeling was mutual anyway. Yakamo heard mee coming back. He turned and smiled. "Ready to meet the rest of the family? I'll be back in a second. I need to get the porsche off of the jet." He walked away after that.

A few minutes later, Yakamo rolled up to where his wife and I was standing. We were a few feet apart.

"Come on and get in. Mink, you can put your suitcase at your feet."

I got in. I was in the backseat. His wife was in the front. I had put my suitcase at my feet and buckled up. Yakamo drove to his house. I guess I should start to say "our" house. It doesn't really feel like my dad's house though. We drove up into the driveway of the house. It was really nice. And it was big. No, not big, it was HUGE! Wat would a man and his wife and two kids do in a house that could probably fit twenty people?

"Do you like it Mink?"

"Too big." I muttered.

"Wat was that? I didn't hear you."

I rolled my eyes. "I said: "Too big." Why would you need a house this huge for a family of only four people?"

Yakamo and his wife exchanged smiles.

_She clearly doesn't get it. We have this house cuz we can and we can afford it._

"Soo, do you like it?"

I shrugged. Why would they care wat I like and don't like? "Why do you care if I like it or not? Your wife doesn't care about wat I think or say about anything and she don't like mee."

His wife looked shocked. "When did I ever say that to you, Mink?"

"Wat did I say about you calling mee that? You can call mee "M" and NOT Mink." She is soo stupid.

Right then, the door opened and a little girl came running at the porsche.

"DADDY! MOMMY! You're home."

Yakamo and his wife got out of the porsche. The little girl hugged her dad and then her mom.

"Did you miss mee, Tomo?"

"Yea a lot daddy. But I'm glad that you're home. Toji is being mean to mee. He said that you were never gunna come back cuz you didn't love mee. You love mee though. Right daddy?"

"Of course I love you Tomo. I would never leave. Where is Toji?"

"He's in the house."

The door opened again and a boy came out of the house.

"Hi, dad. Welcome back home. Who's in the car?"

He was looking at mee. Why would he look at mee? Yakamo turned and walked to the porsche. He opened the door and said to mee: "Come on and meet Toji and Tomo. You can leave your suitcase in the car."

I got out. I knew how tall I am. I am five foot six inches. I wasn't slouching anymore. I stood straight as I could.

"Holy! Whoever this is dad, they almost as tall as you! Ha and you're the tallest of all of us."

Yakamo smiled. "I didn't know that you were almost as tall as me."

"That's cuz I was slouching. This is my full height. Too tall for a girl."

All of a sudden the boy and the girl said at the same time: "You're a girl! No way! I thought that you were a boy."

They looked at each other and laughed. Yakamo and his wife joined in. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Wat the hell? "Wat the hell is wrong with you people? Are you insane or something?"

They all stopped laughing. The wife looked at me and said: "Don't say something like that. And don't use that word in my house."

"Your house? I thought that this was Yakamo's house. Not yours. Wat word? Ohh, you mean "hell?" That word? I can say wat I wanna say. You can't tell mee anything cuz you're not my real mother."

She took a step towards mee. "This is my home and Yakamo's and Toji's and Tomo's. Yakamo may have adopted you, but that doesn't give you the right to say wat you want to. You got mee?"

"No. I don't. I never asked your husband to adopt mee. Sooner or later, I would have gotten out of that orphanage. I'm almost seventeen. I can get a job and a little apartment."

"Not now, Mink. Tomo, Toji, meet Mink. Mink, meet Tomo and Toji. Tomo is twelve. Toji is fifteen."

"I know. You told mee. I don't forget things like that. Nor anything else. I have a perfect photographic memory. I remember everything that happens to mee or that has happened to mee."

"Dad? No one can remember wat happened to them when they were younger. It's impossible."

I looked at Toji. "No it's not impossible. I remember everything that happened to mee when I was younger. I still feel the bull whip, the knife, everything." With that, I turned and went and got my suitcase. I don't know why but I'm soo pissed right now. Why do I always get mad whenever I talk about my past? Nothing I do will ever make mee forget it. I'll never forget the pain, the hatred that my mother inflicted upon mee. She taught mee to hate and to never trust anyone. My father taught mee how to love and accept anything that comes my way. These kids didn't know anything about my past. Why would they even care about my past? Yakamo and his wife know nothing.

I had my suitcase in my hands and my hands were clenched into fists.

_Her eyes are red. Whoa cool. Her eyes are supposed to do that right? She is freaking mee out._

"Daddy, she is freaking mee out. Daddy! Her eyes are red. Are they supposed to do that?"

Yakamo looked at mee. "Mink, your eyes. Are. Red. Make them their original colour. You are freaking out Tomo."

"Wat? My eyes are their normal colour. They are not red."

"Umm yaa they are. Do they do this all the time or are you an experiment?"

"Toji! Don't ask a question like that!"

"It's fine. I'm use to it. And to answer your question, my eyes do this normally. I'm not an experiment, nor will I ever be. Unless, you wanna be an experiment. I swear I'll be gentle with dissecting you." I smirked.

Toji absolutely looked terrified. "No thanks. I'm good. Just asking a question."

"Let's go in the house. Okk? Tomo, will you show Mink where her room would be?"

Tomo nodded and we all went into the house. I was right. It was huge, not just big. It may look big on the outside, but if you ever saw the inside of it, it would blow your mind. If you had a mind to blow anyway. Most people don't have a mind.

"Umm, Mink? Can I call you Mink?"

It was Tomo. "Sure, you can call mee Mink. Or anything you wanna, Tomo. Can you show mee to my room, please? I think that I would get lost in this house. It's soo huge."

That got a smile and a little giggle from her. Tomo nodded and went up a flight of stairs. I followed her up the stairs. We were on the second floor. This must be where the bedrooms are. Tomo came to a stop in front of one of the rooms. "This is your room. It was suppose to be Toji's when he turned sixteen but since you are here, you get this room. I'll ask daddy to put a nameplate on it unless you wanna do it yourself. Daddy can help you with the dimensions and everything for the nameplate."

"I can do it but thanks for the offer Tomo. I don't think that I'll need any help. If I do, I'll ask him okk?"

She nodded and said to me "You know you can call him daddy or dad instead of his real name. And why don't you like mommy?"

I sighed. Alright I guess I can tell her. "When I was just a year old, my mother abused mee. She kept abusing mee until I was six. That was when I ran to my dad's that night and told him to get help. My mother needed help. She didn't want a child or anything. A child ruined her marriage to my father. Shortly after I was born, my parents got a divorce. When I was with my mother, every other month, she abused mee. It was only until I was six but to mee, it felt like eternity. Also, when I was four, my mother took the bull whip to mee. She absolutely hated mee. She taught mee to hate and never trust someone again. I don't hate your mother. It's just that it will take a long time for mee to trust someone again."

"If it will take a long time for you to trust someone, then why are you talking to mee? And you really don't hate my mother? I guess that it would be our mother now. I always wanted an older sister. I'm happy that daddy adopted you Mink. I hope that you can trust someone again soon." With that, Tomo opened the door. "Sorry but most of this stuff is boy stuff. I'll ask daddy to take it all out and get girl stuff."

"It's fine. I'll keep it. There's nothing wrong with boy stuff in my room. Most of my stuff are boy stuff. I don't mind boy stuff. Really. I don't."

Tomo looked a little shocked. I sighed again. "I really don't like girly stuff. There is too much pink and everything. I like boy stuff. I'm a tomboy. Not a girly-girl. No offense but I can't really stand them but for you, Tomo, I'll make the exception. I actually like you. You speak your mind and I like it. Unlike most people, you don't hide wat you're thinking or feeling. You speak your mind."

"Okk. Really? You're a tomboy? And I like you too Mink. It is gunna be awesome with an older sister that is older than Toji. He is always saying how he's the elder just cuz dad and mom are not here. Now he can't do that cuz you're here and you're older than him. I would really like to see him try to boss you around. I wonder, wat will happen? Ohh well. It will happen sooner or later." Tomo walked to the dresser and said "This is for your clothes and stuff like that. You know, like stuff that girls wear for their chests and stuff." She was bushing.  
"Why are you blushing?"

"Umm, well, you don't look like you have big boobs or noticeable boobs."

I laughed. "That is funny. You can't see my boobs cuz of my sweater silly girl."

With that I took off my sweater. "Man it's hot in here. Why is it soo hot in here Tomo?"

Tomo didn't reply. She was looking at me funny. "Wat? Tomo? Wat's wrong?"

"T-t-they're huge! How can you walk with them?"

"Wat? Ohh, you mean my chest? Why is it soo huge? Well I guess it's my genes. Like DNA from my mom and dad. Who knows. Maybe you'll get a big chest. But hope you don't."

She looked at me. "Why? Would they be a really huge problem?"She was smirking. So she thought that was funny? It kind of was.

"Yes they would be. Boys would only want to use you cuz of your body. Never let a guy use you. It hurts a lot. Trust mee. I know a girl who did that and she only got hurt. I kept telling her that he was only using her. She didn't want to hear it. She thought that I was trying to take him away from her. I wasn't. He wasn't my type."

"Wat happened to her?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Wat happened?"

"When she was gunna go to him that night, she went to their meeting place and saw him with another woman. The woman was her best friend. He was cheating on her. When she saw them, she went up to them and ripped her best friend from his arms and yelled at him. "Wat are you doing? I thought that you loved me!" He replied: "I was only using you for your best friend. She is the one that I always wanted. I never loved you. You were too gullible to believe that I loved you." She was crying and she ran away. She ran back to mee and cried and cried and cried. I couldn't understand wat she was telling mee. Finally, she calmed down and told mee everything. She said to mee: "I know you are gunna say "I told you so", and you know wat? You were right. He was only using mee to get to my friend. As far as I'm concerned , he can have her. She is no longer my friend. She lied to mee." After awhile, I left her to find him. I was soo mad. I found him with her. They were making out. I was soo disgusted. He always lies to every girl he has ever had. He even tried it with mee. But it never worked. The girl was the first one to see mee. She tried to pull away from him. but he kept on holding her in place. Finally she said: "It's her gothic friend." He groaned. He looked back and saw mee. Next thing you know, he said: "SHIT!" He pushed her away from him and asked mee wat I wanted. I didn't reply. Why waste my breath on a loser and a liar and a cheater? The girl screamed. My eyes were red. Bloodred. I was pissed. This boy had made my friend cry and hurt her. He pays for it all. The girl cried "DEMON!" and fled. I didn't care bout her. I beat the the living hell out of him. I sent him to the hospital. I went back to my friend but it was too late."

"Wow. Wat happened to her?"

"She hung herself. She didn't want to live anymore. I couldn't save her. She left a letter to mee. I'm not telling you wat the letter said." I still remember wat the letter said. It was addressed to me.

**Dear Mink,**

**I know that you went to him. I don't want to know wat happened. He cheated on mee. He said that he never loved mee. He used mee to get to her. I'm sorry that I never listened to you. You were right. You were always right about boys and everything. I'm sorry for that.**

**By the time you are reading this, it is too late. I hung myself because of him. I didn't want to believe wat he said to mee. I know that you will blame him for mee committing suicide. And you know wat? You can blame him cuz if he never used mee or anything and if he truly loved mee, then he wouldn't have done wat he did. I knew that he was a player and she will get wat she gets. If she gets hurt cuz of him, then too bad. I'm sorry for everything and I know that you will also blame yourself for my suicide but please Mink, don't. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do or had no part in. You made mee very happy when we hung out with each other.**

**Love, Mika xoxo**

That is wat the letter said. It still hurts mee that I couldn't save her. At least he went to the hospital.

"How come you won't tell mee wat the letter said?" It was Tomo.

"I refuse to tell you cuz it's none of your business wat the letter said. Thanks for showing me where my room is. You can leave now, Tomo. I'm sure your mom would like some help in the kitchen for supper."

"Mom never cooks. Mom hired a cook to cook our food."

"That's stupid. Hiring someone to cook when it's not that hard to cook yourself."

"Do you know how to cook Mink?"

"Yes I do know how to cook. I had to learn cuz I eat different food from everyone else. I can't eat most of the food everyone else does. Most of the food taste funny to me. Is it okk if I buy some paint?"

"Ask daddy. He lets us have watever we want. It doesn't matter how expensive or anything."

I nodded. Soo, they are stuck up snobs? Doesn't surprise me. Acting like they own the world. It's ridiculous.

"Okk well supper will be soon, soo you might wanna unpack and wash up for supper. Cook gets mad if someone didn't wash up and you can't eat until you wash."

"Okk. You can get out of my room now, Tomo."

"Fine. Holy you are rude."

"I was jokingly saying that. Don't you know sarcasm? Clearly you don't. You probably don't even have a sense of humour."

"I do to! I have a sense of humour!" She ran out of the room.

"Bout time." I muttered under my breath.

Someone cleared their throat. I groaned. Wat now?

"WAT?!"

"That wasn't nice to Tomo. You might wanna apologize to her. Trust mee. I made her mad and she wouldn't talk to mee for a week." It was Toji. Wat the hell does he want?

"Kool. I don't really care if she talks to mee or not. Wat do you want? I'm busy can't you see?"

"I see that. And wat's with the story. You shouldn't tell Tomo a story like that. Is it even real?"

"Tomo asked mee. And it is true. You wouldn't know the girl who hung herself. She was my only friend. The only person who truly understood mee."

"Wat was her name?"

"Why do you wanna know her name?"

"Just curious. If I know her name, then I might know her."

"Her name was Mika. Mika. I miss her. I miss her with everyday that passes."

"I knew a Mika. Was her last name Mookjai?"

"Yes. How did you know? Mika Mookjai. That's wat her last name was. I'm not really good with last names. I only remember their first names."

"I knew Mika cuz she was in my class before she was taken away from her dad and mom. Apparently, she was being beaten by her dad. She was taken away by C.A.S."

"I know. I know wat her dad did and why she was taken away. We were the same. I was taken by C.A.S too. But it was my mom who abused mee and not my dad. "

Toji looked shocked and looked down. He saw that I took my sweater off. I knew wat he was thinking and I was disgusted with it.

_Wow, nice body. Damn too bad she is my adopted sister. She is really hot It doesn't matter that she is disfigured on her back, and her eyes are different and her hair is silver, she is smoking hot._

"If you wanna flirt with mee, you will be disappointed and might just wanna leave before I beat you into a bloody pulp. You got mee?"

Toji looked up and he was shocked. "Wat do you mean? Flirt with you? You are my sister now. Why would I wanna date you and flirt with you?"

"Really? I know wat you thinking and it was disgusting. You thought: "_Wow, nice body. Damn too bad she is my adopted sister. She is really hot It doesn't matter that she is disfigured on her back, and her eyes are different and her hair is silver, she is smoking hot." _That is wat you were thinking. Do you want mee to tell your dad about wat you were thinking? He might not like it very well."

"WAT! How did you know wat I was thinking? Are you a demon? Like wat that girl said in your story?"

"I know wat you are thinking and no I'm not a demon. Actually, I'm far from a demon as you are far from a cat. That girl in my story was an idiot and should have been hurt with the guy. I never found her. Damn! I should have followed her after I beat the living shit out of that guy. Ohh well. It doesn't matter. Wat happened was in the past and no need with bringing it up again with regrets. We all have regrets."

"No shit dude. It's impossible to not have regrets in life. Hell, even I have regrets and I know that by the way you were talking about Mika, you regret not being able to save her. It was her choice to commit suicide. She must have been happy with you."

"I know you have regrets and yes I have regrets as well. Yaa, I regret not being able to get there fast enough to save her. It was her choice but she had soo much going for her. She wanted to be a singer. And a dancer. She was happy with me. She knew wat I could do."

"Wat do u mean: "She knew wat I could do."? I don't get that. Wat can you do?"

I looked at him in the eyes and spoke. "I can read minds and see ghosts. That is wat I can do."

He laughed. "Yaa and I'm a prince that was long forgotten. Yaa right, Mink. No one can read minds and see ghosts. It's all a joke. You gotta be kidding me. Right? Say you are kidding."

"I'm sorry but I'm not kidding or joking around. I'm serious. Why would I joke bout something like that? I can't lie. It's impossible for mee to lie."

"Everyone lies. It's possible that you can lie. There's no way that you can't lie. Why did you just lie saying that you can't lie? You're lying already. See?"

Toji is starting to annoy mee. "I never lie. I can't lie! Are you too stupid for your thick skull to comprehend it? I can never lie. NEVER! Even my biological father said that to the bitch that nearly killed mee! She kept yelling at my father saying wat a lying bitch I am. And how I always lie to her. It was soo fucking stupid. My bitch of a mother nearly killed me with wat she did to mee. Just go away and tell your family that I won't be down to eat."

Toji looked even more shocked, if he could ever. He didn't understand me or anything bout mee. Finally, he nodded. "Okk."

I turned away. I didn't want to see the pity and everything else in his eyes. The door closed with a soft click. He was gone. That's for the best. Right? For everyone to hate mee and leave mee alone? Am I doing the right thing? I know that my mother would love this and try to hurt mee even more now since I'm back in Japan. Back in Karakura Town. Yaa. This is miserable. I'm even more miserable here. It has too many memories of the past. The doctors said that I should stop reliving the past and let go of the memories and the pain and suffering that happened to mee when I was young. I just can't let go of them though. I don't know how. No one even tried to understand me cept the old lady and Mika. I miss them with every day that passes. I didn't really care wat Toji thought bout wat I said.

Toji was gone and why do I care wat he does or think? He is nothing to mee and neither his sister or the rest of his family. All they are is a family that would put up with all of my problems. I have too many problems. Why did Yakamo adopt mee? Just wat did my dad want? Does he want mee back after all these years? I don't doubt it but still, wat am I gunna do though? Too many questions and no answers. Damn it all to hell.

The door opened. I was already annoyed.

"WAT NOW?" I nearly yelled as I turned around. It was Yakamo. Damn wat does he want?

"Don't use that tone with mee Mink. Are you gunna come down and eat or wat?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not coming to eat. I don't eat wat you people eat. Most of it is nasty. The junk food, the cakes, disgusting. How can you people eat that? Soo glad I can't eat a lot of stuff. I think that most of the stuff would choke mee probably."

"Why would most of the food choke you probably? Soo you're a picky eater. Wat would you like to eat? Cook can fix it up for you."

"It could choke me cuz I can't eat some of the stuff. I already said that. And if I want something to eat, I can fix it up myself. I don't need someone to make food for mee. I can do it myself. Okk? Also, I'm not coming down cuz I ain't gunna eat something that I won't eat."

He nodded. "Okk then Mink. I'll leave you alone. But if you wanna come down and fix something for yourself, you can just come down and fix it. Okk?"

I nodded. I wanted to be left alone. Finally, he left my room and closed the door. Bout time. It was an hour before I went down. I emptied my suitcase into the dresser. I nearly filled my dresser with all the clothes I had in my suitcase. I had a few things that went on top of the dresser. There was my music box. My dad gave it to mee. He knew that I liked music. There was also my hair elastics and the container that they stay in. My glass horse that I made and a few other arts that I made when I was in Thailand. The kids there were jealous that I made something better than wat they could do. The horse looks like crystal. It looks really good. The mane and tail are pitch black. I hope that Tomo and Toji stay out of my room. I left my room and went to find the kitchen. This place is way too big. After bout half an hour, I found it! Bout damn time.

"Who is it? Wat do you want?"

Wat am I suppose to say? "Umm can I fix something to eat?"

"Wat do you want to eat? Why didn't you come down and eat with the rest of your new family?"

"I can't eat wat they eat. And if you don't mind, I can fix it myself."

The woman looked at mee and then nodded. "Okk just don't make a mess out of this kitchen. If you do, you will clean it."

"I know. I don't make messes. And if I do, then I'll clean it up before I leave the kitchen."

She nodded again and left the kitchen.

"Bout time. Holy crap, she's annoying. How can they stand her?" I didn't care and started to get something to eat. All I found was a leftover birthday cake that looks moldy. They should throw it out. There was some fruit on the counter. There was absolutely nothing that I eat. They don't even get real good fruit? Like apples and bananas and green and purple grapes. Man, I am gunna talk to Yakamo and tell him that he needs to get some food that I will actually eat.

I left the kitchen to find Yakamo. I found him in the parlor. He looked up when the door opened and I walked into the room.

"Yes Mink? Wat is it?"

"Do you realize that you have absolutely no good food in your kitchen? There is a birthday cake that is like moldy and needs to get thrown out. You need to get more food." With that, I walked out of the room before he could reply. He really needs to get more food. I heard the door open again.

"Mink. If you want the food that you eat, you have to talk to the cook. Okk?"

I turned around and nodded. "Okk."

I walked away and he went back into the parlor. I walked around the house. I ran into Toji.

"Heyy Mink."

"Heyy Toji. Do you know where the cook is? I need to talk to her."

"Wat's up? And I saw the cook a few minutes ago. She went back to the kitchen a minute ago. And why do you need to talk to her? If you are trying to tell the cook wat to buy, forget it. She won't listen. Not to anyone."

"Not to much and okk thanks. I need to ask her bout something. Thanks for your help. I got to go right now if I wanna catch up to her." With that, I went to the kitchen. I saw the cook near the fridge. She was taking out the cake that is moldy and is throwing it out. She looked at the door and saw me.

"Hello. Wat would you like?"

"Hi. Umm I was told that if I wanted something, I had to talk to you so that you can buy it."

"And wat would you like me to buy for you?"

"Umm, well I would like to have green and purple grapes and some fresh fruit. If that is alright with you. If you don't wanna buy it, I can buy it myself."

"Ohh, okk. I can try but I'm not sure if I can."

"That's fine. If you can't, I'll buy them myself. Sorry to bother you. I'll leave now." I left the kitchen. I went back up to my room and closed the door. I needed to get adjusted to this home and all the richness that comes along with it. I don't think that I will ever get use to all of this. It's just too much. Ohh well. Sooner or later, I'll get adjusted. Great. I don't want to get adjusted. I wanna go back to my dad's home. I don't even know where his house is. I guess I can walk around and try to find it another day. Maybe I can ask Yakamo if he knows where my dad's house is and if he knows my dad personally. I really need to plug in my alarm clock and turn the radio on. It is the only way I can get to sleep. If I don't have my radio or stereo on at night, it will be a long night before I get to bed or until I just turn one or the other on. I went and found a plug in for my clock. My stereo has been gone for a few years now. I know that the one kid stole it and then totally denied it. I found it and it was smashed all to shit. I was pissed. I sent that kid to the nearest hospital. Oops, my bad. He shouldn't have stolen it then. When he came back to the orphanage, he never talked to mee or stolen anything of mine again. I never got a new stereo though. Those bitches. I found my clock and plugged it in. I had to reset the time cuz it goes out whenever I take it out of the plug. It was 6:35 pm. I have been here for a few hours I think. Yakamo and I got at the airport at noon, and we met his wife. Yuck. She is really rude. We got into the porsche and drove to his house. It only took bout half an hour to get to his house and meet the rest of his family. Yaa I have been here for a few hours. Great. I'm already dreading tomorrow.

There was a crash and some yelling in the house. Wat the hell? Who the hell did that and why did they do that for?

I opened my door and walked out of my room while closing the door. The yelling was getting louder as I was going down the stairs. Interesting. I stopped near the parlor and that was when I really heard the yelling. Yakamo was yelling at his children. I opened the door.

"Of all the inconsiderateness! I haven't even been home one full day and you are acting like this! Is this because of Mink? Just cuz I brought an adopted daughter home cuz I thought that she looked miserable and lonely and no one even wanted her!? Is that it! Why can't you guys even try to understand it. Soo wat if you two have a new sister! I thought that you guys would love an older sister. Apparently I was wrong."

Tomo looked like she was gunna cry. Toji had absolutely no emotion on his face but I could tell that he was trying to show his dad that he doesn't scare him and try to make him cry. Yakamo kept on talking. "Well? Wat do you two have to say bout this? Bout yourselves? Aren't you two suppose to act your age? Well to mee, it doesn't look like your acting your age. In fact, it looks like you two are acting like 2 year olds. You're not 2 anymore both of you. Tomo, you're 12 not 2 and Toji, you're 15 not 2. Start acting your ages."

"Yakamo! Don't yell at them. It is going to get you nowhere. If you want to yell at someone, yell at Mink. She is the one that started all of this. Just look at her. She only wears black, doesn't come to eat with us and on top of that, she tells a story that is inappropriate to Tomo."

"Yell at Mink? Why would I want to yell at her for? She didn't do anything wrong. Wat's wrong with her? Soo wat if she wears black. No one cares cept for you. I don't mind wat she wears as long as it is appropriate and she didn't eat with us cuz some of the foods that we eat, she can't! And wat is with the story? Wat story? Tomo tell mee, wat story did Mink tell you?"

Tomo was nearly crying. "She . . she told mee a story bout a girl with big boobs cuz she said that I should be glad that I might not get big boobs like her. The story was bout a girl with big boobs and she got used by a boy and Mink put him into the hospital. The name of the girl was Mika. Mink never said her last name, just her first. And I asked her bout it. Bout the story."

I laughed. "OMG! Are you serious? Are you fucking kidding mee? Of course I told Tomo the story cuz she asked and Toji knew the girl that I was talking bout. The girl was Mika Mookjai. Wat's wrong with mee wearing all black? Afraid that I might do something bad? And she was telling the truth. I sent that asshole to the hospital. Wat Tomo didn't tell you is that Mika hung herself cuz of him. She deserved way better than him. The night I sent him to the hospital was the night she hung herself. And who the hell do you think you are to say shit bout mee? You don't know anything bout mee. I never started anything. Tell mee, wat did I start? None of this is my fault, you stupid bitch."

I walked across the room and was standing in front of Yakamo's wife. I hated her. I didn't do anything wrong but here she is, saying that everything was my fault?

"DON'T YOU SWEAR AT MEE LITTLE MISSY! If you were never here, none of this would have happened, you little idiot. You started this, all of this and I'm going to finish it. GET OUT! NOW! I don't care if you have nowhere to go. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"You're not suppose to say "hell" you stupid bitch. If you want mee out, fine I'll leave. I don't care wat happens to mee, but if you even hurt Tomo or Toji, your fat ass is gunna be in the hospital for a long time, you hear mee bitch?"

"Are you threatening mee? I'm going to call the cops and you are going to be charged with a death threat."

"I ain't threatening. I'm promising and I never make a promise that I can't keep. By all means, call the cops. I wonder who's on? Ohh well, the cops can't touch mee. Trust mee. If you're gunna call the cops. call them or just keep your fat mouth shut."

She was gaping at mee. I knew that she didn't believe mee.

"Fine. I'm calling the cops. I hope you like a night in a cell."

I laughed even more. "Go right ahead. I've been in a cell for a week and no problem. I got arrested for assault. Those guys hit mee first and thought that they were tough. They also thought in the cell before I was in a cell by myself, that it would be funn to knock this little kid around. I thought it was funn to knock a few of them unconscious. I guess that they didn't really like that. Ohh well, they learned to never jump mee and try to beat the hell out of mee." I shrugged.

Yakamo, his wife and Tomo and Toji were looking at mee funny.

"WAT? Yakamo, I thought that you knew that. After all, Mr. Komochi asked you if you were actually sane and not some crazy person. Don't tell mee, he never told you. Wow. He is an idiot."

"Umm, Mink? Are you sure that wat you are saying is right? I have your file right here and even your police record and it doesn't say anything. It says that you're clean."

"I know cuz we went to court and I won. I told them the truth and the only eye witness didn't want to say anything cuz the boys that jumped mee told her that if she even dared to testify, her family will never see her again and they would never find her body. She finally testified after I talked to her and told her that they would never harm her and that if she said that they threatened her with death, she could be able to make the jury say guilty on jumping mee and beating mee and threatening her with death. They would never get out of prison. The day came when it was the last day before the jury decided and she testified. I asked her a few questions myself cuz I was representing myself cuz I didn't have a lawyer. I asked her a few questions and she replied with the truth. "Did these boys jump mee and did you see?" She replied: "They jumped you and yes I saw." "Did they threaten you with death if you dared to testify? She said yes and that if she did, her family would never see her again and the cops would never find her body. The jury came back after bout 12 hours of debating and they said that I was innocent and that it was in self-defense and that the boys were guilty on both accounts of causing bodily harm and uttering death threats. They are still in jail. Haha. After that, they cleared my record."

They looked really shocked. I grinned and left the parlor. I knew that they still didn't believe mee. I'll leave this place. I don't even belong here. I went to my room and started to pack again. I didn't ask for anything. Not for being born or being taken by C.A.S or being adopted by Yakamo Mutsu. Nothing. Not a thing. I kept on packing my things up again. I unplugged my radio and wrapped the cord around it and put it in my suitcase. I took out all of my clothes and folded them neatly and put them into the suitcase. Even my art and my glass horse. Everything was packed. I locked my suitcase and left the room with my suitcase in my hand. When I got out of the room, I closed the door and walked down the stairs and almost made it to the front door when Tomo came out of the parlor crying. She saw mee and ran at mee.

"Where are you going? You're leaving? Why? Please, Mink, don't leave."

I turned around. Tomo. How am I gunna tell her?

"Yaa. I'm leaving. I don't belong here and everyone knows that. I don't know why your dad adopted mee for. Why? I'm leavin' cuz I don't even belong here. I will never belong here cuz I just don't fit in. That's why I am leavin'. And why would you care if I stayed or left? Would you care? I don't think so. No one would care if I left here and went to where I actually belong."

Tomo was shocked. "I would care if you left. Why would even think that I wouldn't care if you left? I would care! DADDY! Mink is trying to leave!" With that, she ran and barred the door. When Tomo yelled, Yakamo and Toji and his wife all came running.

"WAT? Why are you trying to leave Mink? Why would you even think bout that?"

Toji looked shocked but Yakamo's wife looked happy.

"By all means, Mink, you can leave. Tomo, come away from the door. Mink can leave if she wants to."

"MOM! Wat do you mean? I'm not moving. I don't care if you don't like Mink, but I do! And I saw that. I'M NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT!"

"Same here. I don't want Mink to leave. I never had an older sister and I think that it would be awesome to have one." Toji was now barring the door. Double great. Why are they even doing this for anyway? I want to leave and I don't even belong in this place.

"Why? Why do you want mee to stay? Huh? Just answer mee, why? I don't belong here and you all know it. Let mee leave please. I don't wanna hurt someone just to leave. You know that I will leave sooner or later right?"

"Mink, I adopted you and I don't want you to go. Not yet. Not now. You don't even have to listen to my wife. I know that she can be really bossy sometimes but no one really bothers with trying to argue with her anymore. I know I stopped years ago." Yakamo was with Tomo and Toji with blocking the door. Triple great. Why do they keep wanting mee to stay? I don't want to stay. Let mee leave please. I wanna go to my dad. I haven't seen him in almost eleven years and you wanna keep mee from him even more? WHY?! I hate you!

"Yakamo! Don't you even start! If Mink wants to leave, she has every right to leave. Just let her go. We have two kids. Aint that enough?"

This chick must really hate mee. I didn't do anything to her and she hates mee? Wow. Maturity level is really low on her. Haha oops. I had enough of her. I turned to her and I let her have it.

"Look, if you have a fucking problem with mee, why can't you say it to my face like a real woman or are you too chicken shit to? Huh? You got a problem with mee? Then say it. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you. You got mee?"

"I would like to see you try. If you even try, I'll charge you. That is a threat."

"OMFG! I never knew that it was considered a threat! OMG! Wat am I gunna do? She's gunna call the cops, quick I gotta hide man. Kidding. The cops don't scare mee. They never did, so don't use them as an excuse. Puh-lease. Lame much."

She looked soo mad it was funny. I turned around and looked at Yakamo, Tomo, and Toji.

"Can you please move. I'm gunna leave anyway. I don't want to be here. Sure I wanted to came back to Karakura Town but not like this. Not with another family. Not adopted. I wanted to leave Thailand when I had enough money and go and try to find my dad. I want my father not this. I haven't seen my father in almost eleven years. Would you like to be ripped from your family at six years old cuz your mother tries to kill you but you can't even see your own father? Would you like it? I don't think so. I never asked for anything! I wanna leave okk? I don't wanna be here!"

Everyone looked shocked. They didn't know wat to say.

"PLEASE!"

They moved away from the door cuz they didn't know wat else to do or say. I ran for the door and opened it and ran out all the while slamming it shut. I didn't know where my dad lives so I just ran and ran. I never stopped once to ask for directions or anything. I simply just ran. I didn't know where I was going. I ran and never stopped running. I didn't want to go back there. Back to that family. I wanted my dad not an adopted family. I want to see my dad and I miss him soo much.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know how long I ran for but it must be past 7:00 pm at least. I don't even know where I am. Ha, wait, I think I know where I am. I think that I'm near Karakura High School. Man, how did I get here? Ohh well, I can just back track. Let's see. I turned around and ran back from where I came from. I kept on running. I rounded a corner and ran full force into someone. We were both knocked down. Damn.

"Wat? Ohh, I'm sorry miss. Let mee help you up. Where are you even going?"

The guy was on his back and was trying to get up. I think that it would help if I wasn't laying on top of him. I rolled off and jumped up to my feet.

"Here, let mee help you up cuz I was the one who ran into you. Sorry bout that."

I held my hand out and he grabbed it. I hauled him up a little too fast and he bumped into mee. He quickly grabbed for mee and tried to steady mee but the force that he hit mee with, we both fell again and this time he was the one on top of mee! Great. This day can't possibly get worse right? Probably not.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He was amused, but he was trying not to show it. I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. "Wat? Why are you laughing for?"

"Sorry? You're not sorry. You are actually enjoying this. I know cuz I know that tone in your voice. You are squishing mee you know? Haha. Get off. I can't breathe." I couldn't stop laughing.

"I think that I should get up. My friends are coming soon. There they are right now." I heard footsteps and some talking.

"Heyy, where did Byakuya go?"

"He rounded the corner so we are near him, Rukia. You don't have to worry bout him all the time, you know?"

"I know but he's my brother and he could get into any type of trouble here."

"Not really. Unless there's a gang here that we don't know bout. Give it a break, Rukia. He probably ran into a wall or something that made him fall down. Now that would be funny."

"No it wouldn't Ichigo. You really ought to be nice to my brother."

"Rukia's right Ichigo."

"Shut up, Renji. No one asked for your opinion bout this. Soo, shut up."

"No, you know wat Byakuya is to mee. He is my captain and I'm his lieutenant. Soo, I can have an opinion if it involves my captain."

I looked at the guy that was on mee. I raised an eyebrow. "Soo, you're a captain? I see. You might wanna get off of mee cuz I have to leave right now."

"Yes I'm a captain. So? I'll get off now." With that, the guy got off and I got up myself. He had a hand extended.

"Wat?"

"I was going to help you up. But I see that you don't need help."

I looked down. "Where is my suitcase? Where the hell did it go now? Damn it. Hope nothing is broken in that suitcase. Ima be pissed if something is broken."

"Wat suitcase? I didn't see a suitcase."

That was when I heard his friends.

"Heyy, look. Who's suitcase? That's weird. It came from that direction. I'll carry it and see if the owner dropped it or something."

"Fine. Pick it up and carry it. I don't think that anyone cares Ichigo."

"Soo your friends found my suitcase. Great. I hope that the clasps ain't broken."

He never got a chance to reply cuz his friends had rounded the corner and saw us.

"Heyy Kuchiki. Who's this? Is this yours?"

"Yaa. That's mine. Give it back. Is this your friend?"

"Yaa. Here you go. I found it around the corner. And yaa this is my friend. His name is Bykuya Kuchiki."

"Look, boy. I don't give a shit wat this boy's name is. All I want is my suitcase back so I can leave. You got mee? I'm not in a very good mood and why the hell am I back in Japan for? Man that guy is such and ass and an idiot. I wanna hit something. Preferably a cement wall or slamming someone's face against a cement wall. FUCK!"

They all looked shocked and really confused. A girl with black hair looked at mee.

"Wat do you mean?"

"Wat do think I mean? Is she slow or something? Cuz she looks like she is. Okk. I guess I gotta say it really slowly for you to understand. I don't care wat his name is or any of your names. I only want my suitcase back so I can check my things to see if anything is broken or not. I'm not in a good mood. Right now I'm really pissed off. I'm back in Japan from being away for nearly eleven years. The guy that brought mee back was an idiot and an ass. Soo was his wife. I left cuz she might have ended up in the hospital or the nearest clinic. Now do you understand?"

She looked even more shocked. Actually, they all did. Haha.

"Guys, do you see wat I'm seeing right now?"

"Do you mean her eyes by any chance? Cuz that is the only thing that I'm looking at."

"Yaa. Her. Eyes. Are. RED! Holy crap."

"Do your eyes do that normally?"

"Wat the fuck do you think? Of course they do you idiot. Can I have my suitcase back?"

"Ohh yaa. Here." The one guy handed mee my suitcase. Perfect the clasps ain't broken.

I grabbed my suitcase and put it on the ground. I opened it up and checked everything. Even my horse ain't broken. PERFECT!

"Wat is she doing and who is she? Where did you find her Byakuya? She doesn't look normal."

"She is checking her belongings. And she ran into mee and I fell. Then she helped mee up. Both of us fell both times. And I don't know."

"Wat do you mean"Both of us fell both times?" You mean like you two fell twice? Wow. Damn I missed it. Haha. Guys, we gotta go. My dad is gunna yell at mee again for being late for supper. My dad is an idiot sometimes. Listen girl, do you have a place to stay for the night or wat?"

I glanced up at the strawberry headed boy. I raised one of my eyebrows. I shook my head no. I left the place where I was suppose to be living. Of course I don't have a place to stay.

"No. I don't have a place to stay and it's fine. I'm trying to figure out where my father lives. I know that it is around here somewhere. I'll find it sooner or later. Why would you care if I had a place to stay for the night or not? Ain't you Ichigo Kurosaki? Isshin's boy? Hot damn it is you. Holy shit man. You're tall."

"I was just wondering. And yaa. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and yaa he's my father. Sometimes I wish he wasn't though. He's really annoying and plain stupid most of the time. And yaa, I grew up. Everyone does."

I closed my suitcase and locked the clasps. After that, I stood up and grabbed the handle. I was laughing and I couldn't stop. Hot damn, this is just plain funny. Ichigo doesn't remember mee. They were all looking at mee wondering if I lost my mind. Clearly I didn't. I guess I can tell them then.

"You don't even remember mee do you Ichigo? I was a year older than you in school and you were always trying to beat mee. You never did though. I was six and you were five when I was taken away from here. I never came back until now. You still don't remember me? Haha I guess that this will help then." With that, I pulled my hood down and showed my face, hair and eyes.

Ichigo was confused. "There is only one girl I use to know that had silver hair and pure white eyes. Mink? Is that really you? Holy you're tall and you've grown. I'm sorry bout wat happened with your mom and everything."

I shrugged. "No problem. My mom was the one who was messed and kept trying to kill mee every chance she got. Who are the shinigami friends? Wat you think I didn't know wat you truly are? Man. You think that I'm stupid? Not really. I could kick your ass any day."

Ichigo's friends looked extremely shocked and looked at each other. I pulled my hood back up.

"If you don't mind Ichi, I think that I'll take you up on your offer."

"Sure. Okk. We could help you with trying to find your dad's place. That's if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, Ichi."

"Ichi? Wat name is that?"

"It's a nickname that Mink made up for mee when we were little. I'm surprised that you even remembered it Mi."

I laughed. "Of course I remember it Ichi. We made up nicknames for each other. Heyy, where's Ori? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Ori? Ohh you mean Orihime? She is at her apartment."

"Apartment? Wat happened? Wat in the hell did I miss when I left? Clearly I missed a lot. Don't tell me, her brother's dead. Ohh my god. No way."

Ichi nodded. "He's been dead for a few years now. She's coping really good though. Let mee guess, you want mee to take you to Orihime? You wanna live with her until you find your dad right?"

I nodded. "Yaa. I missed her a lot cuz she kinda understood mee. I know how she feels bout losing someone. It hurts and you can't ever see them again or have them back."

"Alright. Let's go then, eh?"

We all walked to Orihime's apartment. Ichi knocked on the door and Orihime opened the door.

"Ohh Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya. Wat's up? Who's this?" She was looking at mee and she didn't recognize mee. Damn. I guess that this could help but I'm not sure though.

"Heyy Orihime. Remember nearly eleven years ago how there was this girl that was a year older than us and how she was taken away?"

"Yaa I remember. Wat bout it though? Who is that?"

"That girl is standing in front of you. It's Mink. Remember?"

I stepped up and pulled my hood back again. I smiled at Ori. "Heyy Ori. Long time no see. Wat's up?"

"Mi? OMG! I haven't seen you since you were taken away. Where have you been all this time? Are you gunna stay here? Like in Karakura Town forever? Please say yes! I want you to meet some of our new friends."

"Yes I'm here to stay for good. No one is gunna take me away again. Sure I would love to meet your new friends Ori. Please tell mee, at least one of them is into mix-martial arts. Please! It would be awesome to spar with them. And do you think I could stay with you for a while? I kinda need a place to stay. Do any of you know the Mutsus?

"YAA! And yes, my best friend is into karate. Sure you can stay as long as you wanna. Do you mean like Toji and Tomo Mutsu?"

"AWESOME! Thanks. It's gunna be awesome to spar with this person. And yaa I mean Toji and Tomo Mutsu."

"Wat bout them?"

"Well. Damn, how do I say this? Well their father, Yakamo Mutsu, he adopted mee. But I left their house, well actually mansion. I refuse to stay there. The wife is a bitch and I hate her and she hates mee for absolutely no reason watsoever."

"So, you're like their adopted sister? That's awesome. Man I wish that they would adopt mee."

"No you don't. It's like hell in there. Not even a day in that place and I wanted to smash something. I hated it in there."

"HAHA I could soo see you doing that too Mi."

I looked at Ichi and the rest of his group. "Thanks but you can go home now. Tell Issin that I say hi. Okk Ichi? Can I come in now Ori?"

"Sure, see ya Mi. I'll tell him."

"Come on in Mi. Later Ichigo. Later Rukia, Renji and later Byakuya. See ya tomorrow."

I went into the apartment and shut the door. I looked around the place. "It looks very neat and nice. Where can I sleep? I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

"Thanks and sorry but I don't have an extra bed, so you might have to either sleep on the floor or on the couch."

"That's okk. I'll sleep on the couch. Night."

With that, I placed my suitcase on the floor beside the couch and fell on the couch and went to sleep. I heard Ori say: "Night Mi. I'm glad you're back. I missed you a lot'"

The next morning I woke up, I smelled pancakes. Yummy. I love pancakes especially with a lot of syrup. Every morning when I was young and with my dad, he would make pancakes and put a lot of syrup on mine. They were yummy. I got up and stretched. I entered the small kitchen and saw Ori making pancakes. Or was attempting to make pancakes.

"Here, I'll help." I walked up to where she was standing and took the spatula away from her and started to flip the pancakes.

"Thanks. I'm not really good at making pancakes. I appreciate the help. I'll get the syrup. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. I need to change to different clothes. And your welcome with the help. I use to help my dad when he was making pancakes. These are almost done. Do you have a plate or something that I can put them on?"

She put the syrup on the table and went to one of the cupboards. She opened it and pulled a few plates from it. She put two on the table and gave the third one to mee.

"Here."

"Thanks."

The pancakes were done so I just piled them on the plate that was in my hand. I shut off the pan and walked to the table. I placed them on the table and sat. Ori sat down as well. We dug into the big pile of pancakes. I had two on my plate and put a lot of syrup on them. This is the only way that I'll eat pancakes.

"YUMMY! These are really good Ori. But I need to change, so I'll be right back and don't touch my pancakes."

She only smiled.

I laughed as I walked away. I found my suitcase and opened it. I took out my leather outfit. Should I wear this or something else? Screw it. I'll wear it.

"Heyy Ori?"

"Wat is it Mi?"

"Where is your bathroom?"

"I'll show you." She came out of the kitchen and looked at mee and started to walk down a hall.

"Okk. I'm coming."

I got up and catched up to her. She was standing at a door.

"This is the bathroom. Okk Mi?"

"Thanks Ori. I'll be out soon."

"Okk. Better hurry. I'm gunna make more pancakes and I think that your pancakes on your plate had gone soggy."

"Okk. If they are soggy, then just throw them out and okk. I want more pancakes anyway."

We laughed and I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I changed into my leather outfit. It fit mee perfectly. After I finished getting dressed, I walked out to the living room. I forgot my earrings. I had my ears pierced, all the way up and around. My nose was going to be pierced soon and I was gunna get my belly button pierced. I had a few tattoos as well. I looked through my suitcase and found my earrings. They were huge hoops. I loved them. The old lady got them for mee on my first birthday at the orphanage. After I got them in, I walked to the kitchen barefooted. Ori was cooking pancakes again. This time though, she didn't need help. My plate was empty and I knew that she threw the pancakes out. I sat down in the spot I was sitting in before I left to go get changed.

"Heyy Mi. I love your outfit. It looks cute. Where did you get it? The pancakes are done."

"Awesome. Thanks. I got it as a gift from an old lady at the orphanage. Can I have two more pancakes? I kinda didn't get to eat my first two."

"Sure. You're welcome. You got that as a gift? From an old lady? At an orphanage? Wat were you doing at an orphanage?"

"Yaa I got it from an old lady at an orphanage. I was living at that orphanage. Wat are you doing today?"

"Ohh. I'm sorry that gotta suck. And I was gunna hang out with Rukia and the rest of the gang. You can come if you wanna."

"Where are you guys hanging out at? And sure, I'll come if it's no bother. Can I finish my breakfast?"

"We are gunna go to the beach. Gotta swimsuit? And it's no bother. Sure you can finish your breakfast. Rukia and the other girls are gunna come over soon so yaa you can finish it.

If you don't got a swimsuit, we can always go to the store and buy you one."

"Awesome I love the beach. No I don't have one but I have money to buy one. Okk and okk, sure." With that, I started to finish my food.

Orihime was smiling and she was happy. I looked up startled.

"Wat? Ori? Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. I guess that I'm just happy right now. Are you almost done?"

"Ohh okk. That's fine. And yaa I'm done. Here you go." I handed the plate to her and got up. Right then, the doorbell rung.

"Ori? The door. Here I'll do the dishes and you can answer it."

"Okk."

Ori went to answer the door and I was finishing up the dishes when Ori came back with a few other girls. I didn't know who they are but if they are friends with Ori, then they're fine with mee.

"Mi? I'd like you to meet some of my friends. There's Rukia, Momo, Tatsuki, Sui-Feng, Retsu, Isane, Nanao, Rangiku, Yachuri, Nemu, and Rurichiyo. Girls, this is Mi. Or you can call her M. Mi, these girls are gunna go the beach with us."

"Okk. Hi. You know that most of these girls are shinigami? I got the dishes done. Soo, are we going or no? I still need to get a swimsuit."

Yaa let's go. I know the perfect place to get swimsuits. Come on."

We left and went to get swimsuits. We stopped at one store and went in.

"Nice place. Heyy, Ori, look."

"Yaa, Mi? Look where? Ohh found it. Nice swimsuit. Why don't you try it on?"

I nodded. I went into the change rooms and tried it on. I came back out.

"Soo, wat do you think? It's black lace. There is even some silver on it."

All the girls looked all at once yelled: "Buy it! It looks really nice on you!"

I laughed and went back into the change rooms to change. I came back out and bought it.

"Heyy do you think that we should invite the guys, girls?"

"WTF! Why? Orihime, why would you even think bout that?"

"Come on girls, they are probably bored and why not? All of us could have funn, even the boys."

"Soo, wat you really mean is the by inviting the guys, we could show off our swimsuits and have them drool over them? No thanks I don't want some guy drool over my swimsuit let alone my body. Sorry Ori. I thought that this was only a girls day? But if you wanna call or text them to see if they wanna came, go ahead. I don't care."

"Okk. I'm gunna call Ichigo and see if they wanna came." With that Ori pulled her cell phone out and called Ichi.

"Heyy Ichigo."

"Ohh heyy Orihime. Wat's up?"

"Nothing. Just that mee and the girls are going to the beach, but we are buying some swimsuits first. Wat bout you and the guys?"

"Kool. Nothing really. The guys are over at my house and we were just chilling. Why?"

"Well-" I took the phone and in the process of taking it away, I cut off Ori.

"Heyy Ichi. Look, Ori and the rest of the girls was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us. Ask the guys if they wanna come."

"Heyy Mi. Sure I'll ask them. Heyy guys, wanna go to the beach with the girls? Yaa okk. Mi, we're in."

"Okk. Got any swim trunks? Okk. Meet us at the beach in half an hour. No more no less. Bye."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Ori.

"Sorry, but you were taking too long and I didn't want to wait."

She laughed.

"WAT?"

"Nothing."

I just shook my head. "Are we gunna go?"

"Yaa. But we gotta pay for our swimsuits first."

I nodded again. "Okk."

They paid for their suits and we left. We got to the beach before the boys did and changed into our swimsuits. Twenty minutes later, the boys showed up. I heard them first.

"Girls. The little boys are here." I called.

Everyone heard mee. I just laughed and stood up from my towel. The boys reached mee first and the girls showed up from the water.

"Is that suppose to be insulting? Cuz it kinda is Mi."

"But Ichi, you guys are little boys though. Right? Don't worry, you guys will grow up someday."

The girls laughed.

"That's not funny. Some of us are grown up you know girl."

"Really? You don't look like a man, boy. Y'all look like little boys trying to be men." I turned around and said: "Last one to the water is a slow poke." And I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

I hit the water first. Then a guy hit the water. It was Rukia's brother. Everyone come into the water cept for one of the boys.

"Why ain't he coming in?"

"Ohh Toshi? He doesn't like the water I guess."

"That's weird considering that his Zanpakuto is ice. Which is water. I'll be right back." I got out of the water and walked to the boy.

"Heyy how come you're not in the water?"

"Cuz I don't like water."

"Nice one. That's a really good joke. Your Zanpakuto is ice right? And ice is water but only solid. Are you telling mee that you don't like your Zanpakuto? Wow that's not nice to them. It's not like that the water is gunna kill you. Trust mee."

"How did you know bout my Zanpakuto? How do you even know that most of us are soul reapers?"

"A lucky guess? Hold on I wanna see if they have any surfboards."

"Okk."

I walked into the store and found surfboards.

"Hello. How may I help you miss?"

"Heyy. How much for this one?" I held up the black one.

"Umm. That one is $250.00. And it's for pros. Do you know how to surf?"

"I'll take it. And yaa I know how to surf." I bought it and left. The boy was still standing right where I left him.

"Heyy come on. Wanna learn how to surf? I can teach you." I took his arm and pulled him to the water.

"Okk."

"You don't sound to thrilled. Wat's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Look, M got him in the water."

"Yaa. That's weird."

"Heyy, Toshi! Wat did she say to you to get you into the water?"

"Incoming!" I put my surfboard into the water and jumped into the water, causing a mini wave. I went under and came back up laughing.

"NOT COOL!"

"Wat's with the board Mi?"

"I thought that you would never ask. I'm gunna go surfing. Wanna come Toshi? I can teach you."

"I don't even like water but you got mee into the water so fine I guess. You said that you would teach mee anyway."

"I know. Come on."

I went farther into the water. I turned around and I saw him right behind mee. That's good. At least he knew how to swim.

"Ready to learn how to surf or wat?"

He just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Show mee how to do it first though cuz I've never surfed before."

I nodded and I saw further away from him. I saw a big enough wave to surf on and went towards it. I got near it and got on the surfboard and started to surf. It. Felt. AWESOME! I haven't surfed in a few years. It was awesome to be back on a surfboard. I was doing tricks and I stayed on the board. The wave was finished and I was near the gang again. Toshiro was with the gang and everyone was looking at mee.

"Wat? Wat's wrong?"

They kept staring at mee and didn't say anything. I think that they are in shock or something. Great. Finally, Ichi got out of the shock.

"You never said that you could surf!"

I laughed.

"Ichi, I knew how to surf at the age of 4. My dad taught mee how to surf and swim. Come on, Toshi, I'll teach you now."

He nodded and we swam back out to open water.

I got him on the surfboard but he sat down. I got on and a wave came. We surfed and I got him to stand up. It was funn. After the we surfed, I got him on his own on the board and he got his own wave. He was pretty good but he nearly fell off of the board. After bout 20 minutes, we went back to the gang and they were on the sand. They were having a competition. The winner of the competition was Rukia and her brother. They made two bunnies. I think that they are bunnies I'm not quite sure. It was noon and we had to leave. Ori and I went back to her apartment and we had to get some food and stuff for school. The others went back to Ichi's home and hanged out. Orihime and I went to Karakura High to get mee registered into the school for my last year in school. I had to fill out paperwork and everything. It was soo troublesome and annoying but at least I got it done soo it didn't matter. After we got done the things that we needed to get done, we made a surprise visit to Ichi and the gang. We knocked on the door and Karin answered the door.

Karin saw Ori and mee but didn't know who I was.

"Heyy Karin. Is Ichigo here?"

"Heyy Orihime and yaa he's here and same as his friends as well. Come in."

We came into the house and Ichigo came down from his room and greeted us.

Heyy Orihime. Heyy Mi. Wat are you two doing here?"

"Just came to visit and see the gang."

I nodded.

"Okk. Let's go to my room cuz everyone is there already."

We went to him room and sure enough, everyone was there. Ichi, Ori and I were greeted with hello's and wat's up. The one boy was on the window sill and just looking out the window.

"Wat are we all doing anyway?"

I just shrugged my shoulders cuz I had no clue bout wat we are gunna do.

"Wat do you wanna do, Rangiku? I don't think that everyone wants to go shopping."

"Wat's wrong with shopping?"

"Where should I start?"

I had an idea.

"Well, let's see, it's boring, annoying, takes too long and I absolutely hate it. If you wanna go shopping blondie, then there's the fucking door. GO! No one's stopping you, ya know."

She was shocked and Ichi just shook his head.

"Nice one Mi. But a little unnecessary you know? Any other ideas?"

"Who cares? I don't. How bout paint balling? It's a funn game."

"Wat is that?"

I smiled.

"It's where you have a paintball gun and fill it with paint balls and shoot it at each other. I played it while I was in Thailand. I played with the other kids and kicked their asses. It was funn."

"You were in Thailand?"

I nodded. "I was there for nearly eleven years. Why? Wat's the big deal bout Thailand? It's not that great."

They were all shocked. I just rolled my eyes. _Wat idiots. Can't we just agree on one thing to do before I decide to leave?_

"Can we decide on something? It's getting a little boring here already."

"Okk well wat does everyone want to do?

There was a lot of suggestions but we never got to agree on something cuz Issin came into the room.

"Dad wat do you want now?"

"Just wanted to see wat you guys are doing. Who is this?"

He was looking right at mee.

"Yo Issin. Wat's up old man?"

"Dad, this is Mink. Remember? She was taken away nearly 11 years ago?"

"Ohh yaa! Now I remember. How are you crazy girl? Give me a hug!"

He came towards mee but I stopped him by sliding to the one side and I tripped him. He fell and landed on the bed. Haha.

"I ain't a crazy girl. You're talking bout that crazy mother of mine which I wish she wasn't my mother. But I'm fine and how are you? Ah no. I ain't giving you a hug. I don't hug people."

He got up and smiled. "Ohh yaa. Sorry. I'm fine and that's fine. See you guys later."

He left the room and we went back to figuring out wat we wanted to do. Bout an hour later, we decided on just chilling and hang out.

"Mink, I never did introduce the guys did I?"

"No you didn't."

Ichi nodded. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, he's Rukia's older brother. The redhead is Renji Abarai. Then there's Rukia Kuchiki, Sui-Feng, Momo, Isane, Nanao, Yachuri, Nemu, and Rurichiyo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and there's a few others but they're not here."

Everyone said hi and I replied with a hi.

After a few hours of just chilling and hanging out, everyone had to leave. Ori and I went back to the apartment and had some supper. We got the dishes done and had put them away. It was 7:00 and Orihime went and got a shower. After she got a shower, I got one and changed into my pj's. It was 7:40 pm. Orihime went to bed but I went to bed at 9:30.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning and my alarm went off at 6:00 am. I shut it off and got up and got dressed. I know that it's really early to do anything but usually when I wake up, I go for a jog or run and exercise and that's exactly wat I did. After I got dressed, I made a note to Ori to tell her that I'm gunna be gone for a bit and not to worry and that I would be back soon. I signed it and left. I started to jog but as time went by, I started to speed up and was at a run. I wasn't gunna go full speed but just half speed or soo would be fine. Half and hour later, I went back to the apartment and came in quietly and got a shower. I started to make some breakfast and hear Orihime come into the kitchen about an hour later.

"Ohh you're up already?"

I nodded.

"Okk. I'm gunna get dressed. Smells good by the way Mink."

"Okk. Thanks."

I was making bacon and eggs and toast. I'm an ok cook but I don't like cooking very much. Ori came back after bout ten minutes of getting dressed and breakfast was done.

"It's done."

"Okk."

We ate and I did the dishes and put them away. After a while, Orihime and I left and went shopping for school supplies. Great. I hate shopping. Ohh well. We got everything we needed and was walking back to the apartment when Ichigo and the rest of the gang spotted us.

"HEYY Orihime, Mink! Wat are you two doing?"

"We were school shopping and we were gunna go back to the apartment, but heard you."

I nodded. Ichigo made a face.

"Shopping? I hate shopping. It must be a girl thing."

I looked at him. "Ichigo! I hate shopping. The only thing that I will shop for would probably be weaponry to kick your ass. Wait, I don't need a weapon to kick your ass."

"Keep dreaming Mink. You wouldn't beat mee."

"Wanna beat on that, Kurosaki?"

He smirked and looked at mee. "How much you wanna beat?"

"How bout fifty dollars? Or is that too much?"

"How bout 25 bucks?"

"Sure that's fine. I don't care. When and where?"

"Mink, Ichigo, you two are not fighting. You're friends not enemies."

"Orihime, stay out of this. This is between mee and Ichigo. When and where Ichigo?"

"Today meet mee at my house and we'll fight at the park. The time, 2 hours from now. Is that-"

"Fine. It's good. But why not now? I mean wat's the wait for?"

"You are really cocky ain't you Mink?"

"Mee? Cocky? Oh hell no. I ain't cocky. Never have and never will be cocky."

He laughed. "Fine if you want it now, then let's go."

I smiled and soo did he. We walked away and everyone followed us to the park.

When we arrived at the park, we stopped walking. He walked a bit away from mee and turned towards mee. He was ready to fight and I could sense it in him. I was ready to fight him.

"Let's do this. Ready Mink?"

I smiled and nodded at him. Orihime tried to interfere but was stopped by the others. She wanted to stop this but didn't have a choice but to stand there and watch the fight. Ichigo and I started to circle each other and was looking for an opening. I found one first and lunged at him. He tried step aside but I caught him by surprise and kicked him in the side and he went crashing to the ground. Just as he was trying to stand up, my foot came and connected in his stomach. When he was finally on his back because of the kick, I put my hands on his wrists and put my knee on his stomach. I looked at him and said: "Told you soo."

He just glared at mee. I knew wat he was thinking. _You bitch._

I laughed and got up.

"Sorry, wanna go 2 out of 3? Or are you tired of gettin your ass kicked by a girl?"

He got up and lunged at mee. I smiled at him and slid to the right, put my foot and tripped him. He went face first in the ground, again. Looked at him with a cocky smile and said: "Wanna go again?"

He got up and just laughed. I started to laugh with him and knew that he was gunna lunge at mee again. I pretended that I wasn't paying attention and at the last second, when he lunged at mee, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He went flying and hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Looks like you lose and owe me 25 bucks and you can buy us all lunch." I walked away.

He got up and said: "Shit. You got better than the last time we fought."

"I know. I learned martial arts in Thailand. I learned Muay Thai."

Everyone looked confused.

"Wat's Muay Thai?"

I laughed and replied: "Muay Thai is Thailand style of mix martial arts. I am like a black belt in it and can kick the masters ass. I love to fight."

Ichigo was surprised bout that and same as everyone else.

"Why do you like to fight for Mink? Wats there to gain from fighting?"

"I like fighting cuz it helps mee with my problems and my bad temper. There's a lot to gain from it you know Rukia. The gainage from fighting is that you get wat you want out, out. I have a lot of issues and problems in my life. Too many issues and problems in my opinion." I didn't wanna talk bout this stuff. I can't stand talking to people bout my problems and issues. My life was hell when I was younger and it still is hell.

" Wat type of problems and issues?"

I looked at them and walked away. I stopped and replied: "Nothing that concerns you. Don't ever ask that again!"

With that, I kept on walking away. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I bumped into some people but they quickly moved away from mee. I shouldn't be alive. Shouldn't have been born. Never should have existed. I didn't know wat to do. I couldn't even understand people anymore. I stopped caring bout wat others think of mee. Stopped trying to be normal. Stopped socializing with other people. I don't know how to hang out with people. I stopped. I just realized something. I forgot how to love. I fell to the ground. When did I forget how to love? When did it happen? How? I couldn't stand. I felt frozen in place. Everything just felt like it just slowed down time. I heard footsteps coming towards mee. I didn't care wat happened. I knew that my mother was right all those years ago. _"You were the worst mistake that I have ever did. I never should have had a child."_ That's wat my mother said to mee the one time. She was right.

"Mink? Wat's wrong? Why are you on the ground? Come on, get up."

I shook my head.

It was Ichigo and his friends.

"Mink. Why won't you get up? It's raining and you're soaking wet. Come on."

Ichigo grabbed my arm and hauled mee up. I got mad. I grabbed his arm and twisted it until everyone was yelling at mee.

"Mink, let him go!"

I refused. Why did they want mee to get up and act like I wanted to be with them and have funn. I don't deserve it. Right? I didn't know anymore. I was soo confused. I let him go and ran away. I heard them yelling at mee to come back and I just kept running. I didn't wanna go back to them. Didn't wanna apologize to them. Didn't wanna talk bout anything. I felt like I just wanted to die. I hated my life and I still do hate my life. No one cares bout mee, why should they? I'm useless and not worth anything at all. Right? Where am I?

I heard footsteps. Then laughing and wolf whistles. Great. Don't tell me, I got caught by a gang? Great. I guess that I can have some funn with them then. I looked up and saw bout 20 or more guys all in the way. I got mad. Who the fuck do they think they are? They think that they can boss people around and get away with anything that they do? Ohh hell no. I will beat them and I will stop this bullshit. I didn't care if I got caught by the cops or anything. Couldn't care at all. I hated this. They wanna have some funn? Lets go then. I'll play their game. Not they way that they wanna play but I'll still play. Don't play a game with someone who can play it better than you.

"Heyy baby. Are you lost?"

I looked at him and smiled. "And wat if I am?"

"We can help you out baby."

"I ain't your damn baby asshole. You are nothing to mee cept for losers who wanna be someone. Don't even think bout it either." I warned them.

They laughed and one of them lunged at mee. I smirked and just went to the side and kicked him in the side. He went flying into some of his friends. I had enough of this. They wanna play, let's play then. They came again and I threw them away. The so-called leader of the group came and both of us got into a long fight. I punched him in the face and he went into the wall. He took the wall down. I went to him and he was out cold. I made quick work out of the others and then left. I kept running and running. After a long time of running, I found a park and sat down on one of the swings. I kept thinking bout everything and anything. I faintly heard footsteps coming towards mee, but I didn't care. I was too shocked bout everything that I couldn't function properly.

"Hello? Can you hear mee? Are you alright?"

"Go away." I said softly.

Sadly, the person didn't hear mee and still asked the same stupid questions.

"Can you speak?"

I slowly looked up and saw a man in traditional clothes and sandals.

"W-what d-do y-you w-w-want w-with m-mee?'

He smiled and said to mee "Come on. You're soaking wet and shivering like a leaf. Let's get you somewhere nice and warm."

I slowly got off of the swing and followed him. We walked for a while until we got to a shop building. It looked really familiar to mee but somehow I couldn't place where I saw it from before. It sucked. Sooner or later, I'll place it. We entered the building and went in bit more and entered another part that was warm. We walked into a room.

"You can trust mee you know little one. I won't hurt you. Wat's your name?"

I looked at him. He looked really familiar. "M-my name is Mink. W-wat's your name?"

He looked a little shocked. _Mink? My daughter's name is Mink. She looks like my little girl too._

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. I have a daughter that's named Mink, but she was taken away at a young age."

He looked soo sad when he was talking bout his little Mink. I nodded and looked around. It started to come back bit by bit. He motioned mee to follow him and we stopped at a bedroom door.

He looked at mee.

"This is where you are gunna stay. Is that okk?"

I nodded my head and he opened the door.

This room looks really familiar, but I couldn't place where I have seen it from. Why can't I? I'll eventually figure it out. We left the room and he showed mee the rest of his house.

_This is soo weird. I know I have seen this girl before. She looks soo much like my daughter Mink._

"This is the kitchen and the living room."

I nodded and smiled at him.

Tessai came into the living room and told him that he had visitors. Kisuke looked at mee.

"Sorry but I got to take this."

I nodded at him and he left.

I walked towards the room that I am currently residing in. I didn't know wat to do. My suitcase was at Ori's apartment and I didn't wanna go and face them right now. I went over to the bed and flopped on it. It felt familiar. In fact, everything looked familiar. Even Kisuke. It was like a long lost memory came back. I got up from the bed and snooped around the shop and house. It was all coming back to mee now. I got to the backyard and I stopped. I remember. Everything. I had locked my memory of my father away cuz I didn't wanna believe in a fairytale that my daddy would come and take mee away from that hell. I heard footsteps. Footsteps that I remember. _Clip Clop Clip Clop._

I had fallen to my knees cuz of the memory but I didn't want to believe it.

"Are you alright Mink?"

I looked up at Kisuke and I said softly: "Daddy? I'm scared daddy."

I knew he heard mee and it was shown on his face clear as day. He was shocked.

"Mink? Is it really you? My baby girl?"

I pulled my hood down and he was even more shocked. He started to cry softly and he fell to his knees in front of mee. Next thing I knew, he hugged mee tightly. I burrowed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to let go. I knew that he was my daddy. I was never able to read my daddy's mind. I could read everyone else's but not my daddy's.

"I found you my baby girl. I finally found you." He murmured to mee. I nodded.

"Yaa. We found each other. No one can take mee away now daddy. I missed you everyday. I don't wanna leave you again daddy. It hurt mee to be taken away." I was crying.

We heard Tessai come into the backyard with a few more people.

"Kisuke, these people were looking for Mink."

We looked up and saw Ichigo, Orihime, and the rest of the gang.

"Mink, don't you ever run off again. You scared us. Why are you and Kisuke hugging?"

We got up and my dad refused to let mee go.

"I never did tell you my last name did I?"

They shook their heads no.

"My full name is Mink Urahara. This is my dad." I smiled at them. They all did an anime fall. It was funny. I giggled and daddy laughed.

"You never told us that you had a daughter Kisuke!"

"You never asked."

Ichigo looked at him.

"Actually, I remember asking bout the picture of the little girl the one day. You just looked at the picture and placed it somewhere and refused to answer my question."

"I remember. Yes, you did. I didn't want to talk bout my daughter that was taken away."

Everyone was shocked, and then they were sad.

"Don't feel sad bout something that you had no part in."

We all went into the house and sat around the table in the living room.

Tessai came in kettle full of hot water and a tray of cups with tea leaves in them.

"This should warm you all up."

We all laughed at that and gladly took the cups and filled them with the hot water.

Happy now that we were finally warmish, I finally decided to let in my past. By the time I was done, all my new friends were in tears. Even my father. I was the only one laughing when Byakuya put his cup to his mouth only to find that his cup was empty. Quite literally. Everyone looked at mee in question.

"Why are you laughing?" said Byakuya.

I was still laughing. "Look in your cup Byakuya." I couldn't stop laughing. It was too damn funny. He looked into his cup and a no-shit look appeared on his face.

"Damn. I'm out! I think I need some more."

Everyone just looked at him. I laughed.

"Damn. I didn't know that you were able to swear Byakuya."

Tessai came back into the living room and picked up all the cups and tray and kettle. He took them back into the kitchen.

"I never thought that you would have a daughter, Kisuke."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Yaa bout that. I really don't talk bout it very much cuz it hurts too much to remember that night."

"Dad, it's fine. I'm 17 nearly and they can't really take mee away. Not this time. Orihime, I'm sorry but I am gunna move in with my father. If that is okk?"

"Of course Mi. I don't mind. I had funn with you in the short time you were in my apartment. You can come by anytime."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"I need my suitcase and stuff."

I absolutely hated shoes but I guess that I can deal with them at school.

"One more question."

They all looked at mee.

"Wat's school?"

They looked at mee, shocked.

"You don't remember wat school was Mink?"

"No. I wasn't in school at the orphanage. I wasn't allowed to leave the place."

Ichigo looked around and then looked at mee.

"School is where you get to learn new things and meet new people and hang out with your friends."

I tilted my head to the left a bit and just stared back at them.

"Really? I thought it was hell."

They all laughed at mee.

"No. School aint hell. Far from it in fact."

"Ohh. Okk."

I laughed and they also started to laugh.

"We got to go guys and girls."

We all stood up and walked to the front of the building. Ichigo and his friends got their shoes on and walked out.

"Mi. I'll bring your suitcase by tomorra and your school supplies. Okk?"

I nodded and they left.

"Well, time for bed Mink." Daddy said.

"Okk daddy."

I went to my room and took off my clothes and climbed into bed. I still had my bra and undies on.

My dad came into the room. He came over to my bed.

"Good night my baby girl." He kissed my forehead.

"Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the mostest."

He grinned and kissed my forehead again and walked out of my room and shut the lights off and closed the door.

The next morning that I woke up, I smelled pancakes. YUMM ! I shot up and went flying to the kitchen. I saw my dad and Tessai and 2 kids sitting at the table.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning baby girl. I never introduced you to these 2. This is Jinta and Ururu. Jinta, Ururu, this is my daughter Mink."

"Nice to meet you 2." I smiled.

"Hm."

"Hi."

I sat down and my dad set down a plate full of pancakes and a lot of syrup.

I squealed.

"You didn't forget ! Thanx daddy."

He smiled and Tessai, Jinta and Ururu had their hands over their ears. I guess I squealed a bit too loud.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

I ate my pancakes and got up and cleaned my plate. I went back to my room and looked around. I forgot. I don't have my suitcase with mee. Fuck.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

My door opened and Orihime came in with my suitcase.

"I brought your suitcase and your school supplies."

I hugged her.

"THNX! I need to get changed."

She nodded and left the room. After a bit, I came out in a new outfit. It was black. Wat can I say? I look hot and sexi in black. Hehe. After I was done changing, I walked out of my room and went into the living room. I saw the entire gang sitting around the table. I raised an eyebrow at everyone.

"Wat's going on? Why is everyone here for anyway?"

My dad looked at mee and sighed.

"I never told you bout this and I kinda hoped that I wouldn't have to but I guess I kinda have to now."

Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine and I knew that after wat my dad was gunna tell mee, the world that I thought that was normal will never be the same again. My dad looked at mee and sighed.

"Mink. Sit down please. Wat I'm going to tell you, promise mee that you will not tell anyone this. Promise."

"I promise dad. I won't tell anyone."

I sat down and my dad closed his eyes and then he reopened them.

"A long time ago, probably a bit over 110 years ago, I was a captain of a squad in a different world. I was a new captain and I made squad 12 into wat it is now. I was originally in squad 2 but was made squad captain and I wasn't very good at it in my opinion. Anyway, there was this captain, I always thought that there was something wrong with him. I always thought that he wanted something. Recently, this captain betrayed the other squads along with 2 other captains. This man was Sosuke Aizen. The other 2 captains were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Like Captain Hitsugaya here, Gin was a child prodigy. Kaname Tosen is blind and was always talking about justice."

I was shocked.

"Why would they betray the other squads for? It doesn't make sense at all."

"I'm getting to that soon. The problem is: we truly don't know why they betrayed the Soul Society. We are just guessing onto why they did."

I nodded. Heyy I may be nearly 17, but heyy I'm smarter than wat I make everyone believe. I just don't understand how they think that they can just break people's hearts with wat they done.

"Soo, you don't why they betrayed the Soul Society, and there might be a war coming. Right?"

Everyone nodded. I nodded back to them.

"Well this is getting interesting dad. I wanna help. Please?"

They all looked at each other. They didn't know if they should let mee. Finally, my dad nodded.

And the next thing I knew, Rukia put a glove on and punched mee.


	8. Chapter 8

Soo, Rukia punched mee. Not kool. It hurt but I've been through worse, soo yaa. Funny thing was, my body dropped onto my back and I hit the wall. Everyone was looking at mee shocked.

"I-is something wrong?"

I was scared. Everyone shook their heads no.

"It worked. She's a soul reaper."

"Are those twin katanas?"

"No way. I thought that there was only two twin katanas and they both belong to two of the captains."

I was getting really nervous. I shifted closer to my daddy and hid half way behind him. He looked back at mee and looked at everyone.

"You're all making her nervous."

Everyone stopped and apologized to mee.

"I-it's fine. I-I'm okay."

"Why are you stuttering for Mink?"

Dad sighed and looked back at mee.

"Still got that bad habit of yours?"

I nodded. Everyone was confused.

"Wat bad habit?"

"When Mink gets nervous, she tends to start stuttering and also tends to stop talking."

"Ohh."

I nodded again. Everyone was talking bout the upcoming war and how they are going to tell the Head Captain bout mee and how I should go to the Soul Society and meet the captains. I looked at my dad and he nodded.

"Mink will go and meet the other captains and the lieutenants. Ichigo, I want you to keep an eye on my daughter. Okk?"

"Okk I got it. Are we going right now?"

Captain Hitsugaya nodded. My dad got up and we all followed him to the basement and he opened this portal like thing. Everyone was in their soul reaper outfits (their souls). We all were ready. Somehow a bunch of black butterflies came out of the portal and we were all on our way. I looked back at daddy. I ran at him and hugged him. He hugged back and let mee go and I went through the portal. All too soon, we were at a soul district. Captain Hitsugaya started walking away and the rest of us followed.

We finally got to the Seireitei. Hitsugaya kept walking to the Head Captains Headquarters. We got the doors and he opened them.

"You are late Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki. Why is Ichigo and his friends here? Who is that girl?"

"Forgive us Head Captain. We were in the Human World."

I backed up from the other captains. I bumped into another person. I looked behind mee and saw a guy. With a pink ladys kimono draped on his shoulders. He also has a sakkat or a straw hat on his head. He looked at mee.

"Hello. Wats your name?"

"H-huh?"

Ichigo looked back at where I was and came beside mee.

"Captain Kyoraku. Her name is Mink. Come on Mink, greet the Head Captain. He aint that scary."

I nodded my head and looked back at the old man.

"M-my name is Mink. N-nice to meet you."

"I am the Head Captain. My name is Genryusai Yamamoto. The captain behind you is Captain of the 8th Squad. Captain Kyoraku. These are the rest of the captains. Don't mind them."

I nodded. I looked over them all and saw a cute wolf captain. I giggled.

"Wats wrong? Why are you giggling for Mink?"

"I-its nothing."

"Wat?"

"Cute wolf." I muttered under my breath. His ears perked up and the 'cute wolf' looked in my direction.

"Wat is it Captain Komamura?"

Komamura looked back at the Head Captain.

"Nothing Head Captain. I thought that I heard something."

Yamamoto nodded his head.

"Why are you here Mink?"

I shook my head and refused to talk.

"Answer when you are spoken to girl."

I looked at the person who spoke and rapidly shook my head. Ichigo looked at mee and sighed.

"Head Captain. She is here because she is like mee."

"I say. Shunsui, look at her zanpakuto. There's two of them. Twin katanas."

Shunsui looked at mee.

"You're right Jushiro. She does have two zanpakutos. I thought that there was only 2 of them. Clearly there is 3."

"That's the other reason why she is here. You can't sense her spiritual pressure at all. 2 zanpakutos and a soul reaper," Hitsugaya said.

Yamamoto nodded.

"I can't sense her at all. If none of us saw her, we would never have been able to know she was even here. Can you even use a sword?"

I looked at the Head Captain in the eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fucking kidding mee? Do you honestly think that I can't use a sword? Do you think that they are there for decoration? I can use any weapon given to mee and I know over 200 ways to kill a man. Bout half of them are accidents. Or do you wanna test that?"

Everyone was shocked that I would say that to the Head Captain. Yamamoto nodded.

"Alright. I will see and test that. You will go up against Captain Zaraki."

"Head Captain! Captain Zaraki will kill her!"

"ICHIGO! Enough! I can handle him. I've fought tougher guys than this punk."

Ichigo looked at mee.

"Mink, he has more experience than you! He's a damn captain. He's ruthless. I fought him a couple times."

I just closed my eyes and reopened them.

"I'm guessing that Zaraki is the one with the bells in his hair? Bring it on Tinkerbell."

Some of the captains were laughing.

"'Tinkerbell'! That's funny. Nice one girl," Jushiro said.

Zaraki looked mad. He ran at mee and unsheathed his sword. Everyone was yelling at him. I quickly shunpoed away and was leaning against Shunsui.

"Hi."

Shunsui looked at mee, shocked.

"Hi,"

"Fight. Come on little girl."

I tilted my head.

"'Little girl.' Really? Im nearly 17 years old Tinkerbell. Why don't you stop letting your emotions control you and actually swing your sword like you mean it."

"There's no way you're nearly 17. You look like you're 6. "

I shunpoed behind Zaraki and roundhouse kicked him into a wall near the Head Captain. He hit the wall, taking it down. Everyone looked at mee and then looked back at Zaraki.

"Take it to the arena!"

I shunpoed to the arena and everyone followed. Zaraki was there and attacked mee right when I got there.

"Unsheath your swords Mink!" Ichigo yelled.

I was dodging and ducking.

"Howl, Ookami no Tsuki!" I yelled. I drew my silver zanpakuto. It was completely silver. It elongated and it was now 4 feet long. I attacked Zaraki and it went from mee dodging and ducking to mee attacking and him attacking mee. Finally, after bout half an hour, I had Zaraki on his back with my zanpakuto at his throat and his zanpakuto on the ground three feet away from him.

"I win. If this was a real fight Captain Zaraki, I'm afraid that you would be dead. It's a good thing that it wasn't. Ne?"

I smiled at him and sheathed Ookami no Tsuki and extended my hand out for him to take. He smirked and grabbed it. I smirked back at him, pulled him up and proceeded to throw him towards the bystanders. I dusted my hands off and bowed to them.

"Thanx for the fight Zaraki Kenpachi. Captain of Squad 11." I smiled at them.

There were whispering and murmuring.

"How were you able to beat Captain Zaraki?"

"It was simple actually."

"No way."

"It was simple because when we started the fight, he lost his temper. Rule #1: never lose your temper in a fight. You will lose."

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"By the way, Zaraki. I am nearly 17 and I stand at 5 foot and 6 inches. Don't fuck with mee. Next time, you will get hurt. And I would rather not hurt you." I smiled at him.

"Why don't you wanna hurt mee?"

"I see no reason to hurt you soo therefore I won't."

"No reason? There is always a reason to hurt somebody! You are truly a fool."

"I don't care if it makes mee a fool Zaraki." I walked away. I walked up to where everyone was. Ichigo yelled:"Look out!"

My foot left the ground and I kicked Zaraki's arm and made his zanpakuto fly out of his hand. My arm shot out and I grabbed his arm and I flipped him over my shoulder and put him on the ground face first.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I kept a hold of his arm and didn't let go.

"Are you done now?"

"Let mee up now."

"No. You clearly don't know anything do you?"

He tried to get out of my grip. I just tightened my grip.

"Done now?"

He sighed. Next thing I knew he got up and threw mee. I hit the wall near Shunsui and took the wall down. I got up.

"Damn. Let's do that again."

I ran at Zaraki and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. There was a sickening _CRACK_ and he flew a few feet away. He didn't get back up. He was out cold and had a broken jaw.

"He will need to go to the infirmary."

"I can fix his jaw. If you want mee to."

"Sure. Since you did break it, you can fix it."

I nodded and walked over to him. I grabbed his face and put his jaw into place. I slung him over my shoulders and walked over to everyone.

"Can you show mee where the infirmary is please. I'll carry him there."

Everyone was shocked that I could lift him.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

Shunsui was the first one to snap out of it.

"No. I guess that we didn't think that you would be able to lift Captain Zaraki. He is heavy."

"Ohh. I didn't notice that he was heavy. He doesn't feel heavy."

The Head Captain laughed.

"I guess that you also have immense strength. Who are your parents Mink?"

"I don't like talking bout my mother. My father is Kisuke."

"Kisuke? As in Kisuke Urahara? Why don't you like to talk bout your mother?"

"Kisuke Urahara is my father, and I would rather not talk bout a useless whore. She can go rot in hell for all I care."

With that, I walked away to Squad 4 barracks and the Captain for Squad 4 followed.

Everyone was shocked that I would speak like that bout my own mother. They looked at Ichigo.

"Do you know why she doesn't wanna talk bout her mother?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yaa I do know why."

"Tell us."

He looked at everyone.

"It's not my place or story to tell. I'm sorry."

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Not your place or story?"

"No its not. If you guys really wanna know why, ask her; but you might get hurt if you do ask her. It might help with sake or any type of alcohol. i should warn you, she can handle her alcohol really well."

"Okk. We can do that."

Everyone nodded. Ichigo sighed.

When we got to squad 4, I put Zaraki on an unoccupied bed and nodded to Captain Unohana and walked out. I was stopped by her.

"Can you please tell mee why?"

"Bout my mother?"

She nodded.

"If it is not too much of a hassle."

I nodded.

"Fine. Y'all might as well come in. I know y'all are there."

Everyone came into the barracks. I sighed. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. Then I started.

"It all started when I was born. It was a month after I was allowed to come home. Within a month, I could walk, talk and basically do anything. My mother and father got a divorce and I was shipped off between them every month. Everytime I was at my mothers, she would do something that would hurt mee. I didn't know wat her problem was. I was a perfect child. Too perfect. I think. I had this teddy bear that I would carry around wherever I went. It was a wolf. Pure white. Snow wolf. I was at my mother's place for a month and she took him away from mee and ripped him up in front of mee. That was the first time I ever cried. That teddy bear was given to mee by my father. She kept yelling at mee and yelling at mee to grow up and you're a mistake. I didn't understand. Actually, I knew wat she meant but I didn't wanna believe wat my own mother said to mee. She made it seem like she actually hated mee. And she did. She hated mee with her entire being. She would constantly yell at mee, belittle mee, hit mee. Once she took a butcher knife to mee. She was aiming for my face or neck but I put my arms up in defense."

I pulled my sleeves up to show them. Everyone was shocked. I continued.

"She kept slashing at mee like a mad woman. It truly scared mee. When I went back to my father, I hid my scars. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. 'Wat if he doesn't care?' I kept asking myself that. It was only going to get worse. If only I knew that. If only I knew that when I was older, she would scar my back with a bullwhip. I was four when she took the bullwhip to mee. She chained mee up and took the whip to mee. I refused to cry. Refused to show that vile woman an ounce of pain. It carried on until I was six. The beatings just worsened. Until one day I was at my dad's and he came into the room and said that it was nearly time for mee to go to my mother's. I was soo scared that I started to cry. I didn't even know that I was crying until my dad encased mee in a hug. I felt soo safe and secure that I wanted dad to never let mee go. I finally had the guts to tell him that mother was abusing mee. He started to cry. I asked him, 'daddy, why are you crying for?' and he replied; 'I am soo sorry that you have to deal with this at mommies. We can get her help.' I wasn't sure if I was still able to see mother if she did get help. My father told mee, 'no one should have to go through wat you are going through.' When I was six years old, I was beaten soo badly that I could hardly move. I found the strength I needed to get up and runn to daddy's place. I banged on the door of his shop and he opened it. He was shocked that he saw mee. He called the cops. When the cops showed up-"

I couldn't go on. I was crying and sobbing and I couldn't talk. Rangiku gathered mee into a hug. She kept soothing mee and murmuring to mee.

"Go on. You can do it."

I nodded . I cleared my throat.

"When the cops showed up, they thought that my father did this to mee. I was yelling and screaming at them to let mee go. They wouldn't let mee go, soo I kicked the officer and ran to my father. I refused to let go. Finally C.A.S was called and they got mee off of my dad. The last words that my father said to mee that night were: 'I will find you and I will get you back. I love you my baby girl. Never forget that.' We went to court and my mother was locked away into a mental institution and I was shipped off to Thailand. For nearly 11 years, I wasn't able to talk or even see my father. No one adopted mee and I was an outcast. No one socialized with mee. Not that I cared. For nearly 11 years, I kept my pain, suffering and any other emotion kept locked up. That is my pathetic, sad, and miserable life when I was younger and the reason why I refuse to talk bout my useless whore of a mother. She ain't my mother. Not since that night."

I looked up at everyone and they all were shocked.

_I can't believe that she went through that._

_She must be really hurt bout that._

_How can she smile like that? I wouldn't be able to do that at all if that happened to mee._

"I can smile because I know that it is of the past. As the saying goes; 'Wat doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' I ain't that hurt bout it anymore. I got use to it over time"

Everyone was shocked.

"How did you-"

"Read your mind? Easy. It's one of my abilities. I can read minds and I can't lie. Trust mee. I can't. It is impossible for mee to lie."

"Soo you can read everyone's mind right now?"

"Yes. Wait. There is one mind that I can't read. I don't know why. Damn."

"Who's mind?"

"I don't know."

I was shocked. Wait a minute. Father once told mee that I can't read my soulmate's mind. One of these boys must be my soulmate. Father told mee to go to him immediately if that ever happened. I stood up.

"I need to go back to my father. Right now!"

Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. Let's go. It sounds urgent."

I nodded and we left.

We got back to Urahara's Candy Shop and we were greeted by my father.

"Soo, you found him?"

I nodded. Everyone was confused. Apparently, everyone thought that it was important and everyone came along. Meaning ALL OF THE CAPTAINS! No lieutenants though. Jushiro was the first to speak up.

"Wat do you mean by that?"

"I guess Mink didn't tell you. Sit down everyone. Alright. Mink gets her mind reading ability from her mother's side of the family. Mink can read everyone's mind but one. Her soulmate's mind. His mind is blocked or closed off. The only way she can read it if he said that she can."

"Soo, you're saying that Mink can't read her 'soulmate's' mind? How do we even find out who is her soo called 'soulmate' Urahara?"

"I don't know. There might be a way but I don't know if it will work." Father looked at mee.

"Mink, I want you to take one boy at a time to your room and try to read his mind. Keep doing that until you find the one you can't read, and we got the soulmate."

"Is that the only way you thought of? Really father? Fine. Who want to go first?"

Renji got up.

"I guess I'll go."

I nodded and we left.

2 minutes later we came back.

"Soo?"

"No."

Byakuya was next. We came back and I shook my head 'no'. It kept going like that until Shunsui got up.

"My turn I presume?"

I nodded.

When we got to my room, he saw my bed and laid on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Are you going to try to read my mind or not?"

I nodded. And I tried. I honestly did.

"Well?"

I screamed and yelled.

"WAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

I think that everyone heard mee cuz the next thing I knew, everyone was in my room, looking right at mee and Shunsui. Father smirked.

"I guess you found him."

I glared at father.

"Why the hell is my soulmate a soul reaper? Why couldn't it have been a normal guy?"

He shrugged.

"With all honesty, I have no clue."

"Great. Will you get the fuck off of my damn bed punk. You may be a captain but I will kick your ass."

I walked over to Shunsui and threw him off of my bed. He hit the wall and fell on the floor.

"You don't have to be soo cruel bout it. Could've asked politely." He pouted.

I smirked.

"And wat funn would that be, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku?"

My father kept smirking. I whirled around at my father.

"And wat the hell is soo damn funny that you have to be smirking at father?"

His smirk widened.

"Nothing really. You 2 really get along already."

"Get out and take _him_ with you. I don't wanna see him right now. I'm pissed off at him."

"I know. Your eyes. Let's go everybody. Captain Kyoraku, please, let's go and leave my daughter in peace until she calms down."

Shunsui got up. Everyone went out of my room but Shunsui. I glared at him.

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Get out before I throw you out."

"I'll be going but don't stay in here too long."

"FUCK YOURSELF SHUNSUI KYORAKU!"

I yelled at him. He just smiled and laughed, walked out of the door and closed it.

"Fucker. Going to kick his ass soon." I mumbled. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Shunsui was making his way to the living room. When he got there, only Kisuke, and a few other people were there. He was confused.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Captain Kyoraku, please sit down."

"Just call mee Shunsui. Sure and that didn't answer my question."

"Alright. Shunsui, everyone went back to the Soul Society. You are going to stay here and get to know Mink better. Try not to harass her. She will kill you or severely injure you. Also, I took the liberty to enroll you into Karakura High and you will be in the same classes as Mink. I have your gigai ready."

"You did wat? Why do I have to go to High school? The Academy was bad. I get that I have to stay here but where am I going to sleep?"

"Mink's bed is a king size and I don't have any extra beds. I'm sorry. you will have to share a room with Mink. Try anything with my daughter, I give her full permission to hurt you. Soo, no funny business. Got it?"

"I got it. but I still don't get why I have to go to high school for."

"Call it bonding time. You both will act as a couple. You are soulmates after all."

"If I can ask, wat happened to your soulmate?"

"I honestly don't know wat happened and where it went wrong. Shunsui, if you ever get my little girl pregnant and leave her, I will find you and I will kill you slowly and painfully. Understand?"

Shunsui nodded.

"I won't."

Kisuke smiled.

"Alright. You can go to bed if you wanna. Mink has some pjs for you and your gigai will be done tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks."

Kisuke nodded and Shunsui got up and headed back to Mink's room.

I woke up from my nap and I got off of my bed. I took off my shirt, socks and my pants. Right when I was taking my pants off, my door opened and Shunsui walked in. I didn't notice and just took them off. That left mee in my bra and thong. I pulled back my blanket and got into my bed. I looked at the door and sighed.

"I already know and no I'm not going to bite your head off. I got a pair of boxers you can use if you wanna." With that I got up and walked over to my dresser. I kept opening drawers and finally at the bottom drawer, I found a pair of boxers. I straightened out and walked over to Shunsui. I handed him the boxers.

"Here. I don't have a shirt that would fit you soo yaa. You will have to go with just boxers. Is that okk? Why is your face beet red?"

I put my hand on his head and he went even more beet red.

"You don't have a fever."

"U-uh. N-no I d-don't."

"Why are you stuttering for? It's just boxers."

He shook his head.

"I kinda walked in on you taking your pants off. I didn't know." He said quickly.

"That is why you are redder than a tomato? Wow. Soo wat?"

He just looked at mee stunned. I pointed to the blue door.

"That door leads to my personal bathroom. If you wanna, you can change in there or out here. I don't care."

He nodded and bolted for the door.

Wait a minute. If he saw mee in my bra and thong, then he saw the scars on my back. I gasped. Shit Shit Shit SHIT! I walked to my bed and got into it. I set my alarm for 6 o'clock in the morning. 2 minutes later, Shunsui came back out. Damn. He has one sexy ass body. He walked over to my bed and stiffly got in. I rolled over. I looked at him.

"Relax. I ain't gunna rape you or kill you. Trust mee."

He nodded and sighed in relief? H relaxed. Then I remembered. The light.

"Shit."

He looked at mee.

"Wat is it?"

"The lights. I got it. Don't mind mee. I'm just going to climb over you."

With that I climbed over him and got out of bed. I walked over to the light switch and flipped the switch. After the light was out, I walked back to bed and climbed over Shunsui and settled in bed.

"Night Shunsui."

"Night Mink."

With that, we both fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I rolled over and felt a body underneath mee. Wat the? Ohh right. Now I remember. I shut my alarm off and got out of my bed. I left Shunsui in my bed cuz he was still sleeping. I got dressed and walked out of the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning dad, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai."

"Morning."

"Where's Shunsui?"

"Sleeping. I can make breakfast. Wat do you guys want?"

"Pancakes."

"Eggs and bacon."

"Toast."

"Alright. I can make all of those. Give mee a few okk?"

They nodded and I got to work making breakfast. 20 minutes later, I called everyone into the kitchen. Breakfast was ready.

"Dad, is the gigai for Shunsui ready?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll give it to him."

I got up and went to my room. I opened the door and saw him still sleeping. I smirked.

I closed the door and ran and jumped on the bed landing right on top of Shunsui.

He shot up and banged his head off of mine.

"Damn that hurt. Teme."

"You're the one who jumped on mee. And don't call mee a bastard. It's only 7:00 am. Why did you wake mee up? I'm tired."

He pouted.

"I don't care. Your gigais ready. Come with mee. Get dressed first."

He nodded and got up and out of bed. I walked out of my room and got the gigai.

Shunsui came out of Mink's bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Everyone looked.

"Ohh good morning. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes I did."

Kisuke was smirking.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head 'no'. Shunsui nodded. Sat down and ate some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating.

"Here Shunsui. Your gigai is ready. Put it on."

He nodded and slipped into the gigai.

"Damn. It's kinda hard to move in this."

"Ohh suck it up princess."

Everyone was laughing and smirking. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Shunsui.

"Sucker."

"Child."

"I'm nearly 17 in less than a week. Loser. Lazy ass."

"I may be lazy but I am not a loser."

"You admit that you are lazy, but you're still a loser to mee."

My dad got between our little fight and told us to stop.

"You 2 are acting like an old married couple already and you aren't even married yet."

I looked at my father.

"YET?! Wat the hell do you mean by that father?"

"Well, I mean that if you find your soulmate, in bout a year, you have to get married. That's why Shunsui is staying here and going to Karakura High."

"I see. Fine, but doesn't that mean that I will have to stay in the Soul Society?"

My father looked at mee. He looked soo sad.

"Yes, but you can still visit mee and all that. Okk?"

I was shocked. No. I shook my head.

"No. NO! I don't wanna. I just found you. I don't wanna leave you. Not now. Not in a year. Wat bout my future? Wat bout wat I wanna do when I am done high school? I can't go to college not if I have to live in the Soul Society. I don't wanna be married right when I get out of high school."

I ran out of the room with tears coming down my face and I ran to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"This can't be happening. Not when I just found my dad." I kept whispering to myself.

Back in the kitchen, my father was looking at the door, shocked.

"I didn't think that she would act like a baby bout it all," Jinta said breaking the silence.

Kisuke looked at Jinta.

"I haven't seen my Mink in nearly 11 years. Shortly after her 6th birthday, she was taken away. I haven't seen her since. Of course she is going to act like this because of the soulmate business. You would act the same way too Jinta."

Everyone was shocked and looked sad.

"I remember that night. We were woken up late at night. You opened the door and there was little Mink, covered in blood and crying. When she saw you, Kisuke, her eyes went blue. She was soo happy when she saw your face. I called the cops and told them. I never expected that they would call C.A.S and take little Mink away. You always put a facade to make people think that you are happy when you were dieing inside. You always thought that Mink would come back with a smile on her angelic face and say: 'I'm back.' Now, you tell her that she has to get married in a year and live in the Soul Society, when in fact, you don't want to lose your baby girl again. You want her to stay here."

Kisuke looked at Tessai and nodded. He looked at Shunsui.

"Go to her and comfort her. She will listen to you. I know. Please take care of my daughter."

"I will."

Shunsui got up and walked out the kitchen. He stopped and looked around.

_She might have went to her room._

He walked to my room and opened the door. There I was, on my bed crying. I was silently crying. He walked into my room and gently closed the door. He walked up to mee and picked mee up and sat down and put mee in his lap. I hugged him and cried in his shoulder.

"I don't wanna leave. Not when I just found my dad. Please don't make mee leave. I can't bare it if I had to leave my daddy. Please."

I was crying and I couldn't stop.

"It's alright. I won't make you leave. You can leave when you feel like it ok? Mink, look at mee. It's going to be alright. Ok?"

I looked up and at his face. I could tell that he was being serious. I nodded.

"Ok. Thanx."

"For wat? I didn't do anything that great you know."

I laughed.

"Thanx for being here and not be a total dick."

He laughed.

"Well, I am a good guy if you get to know mee."

"I know."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we can go for a walk or something."

I nodded.

"Ok."

I got up off of him and walked into my bathroom and cleaned myself up. After bout 5 minutes, I walked out and we left.


End file.
